The Heart Of A Dwarf Is Not Easily Won
by All Time Amber
Summary: Kierielle is an elf that has never felt like she truly belonged, it may take a company of dwarves, a wizard, a hobbit and a grand adventure for her to find her true self. (I suck at summaries but I promise its good!)
1. Prologue

Lucia was an elf under the Mirkwood clan and for as long as she could remember Thranduil had always been their king. Even as an elf child she could have honestly said she did not care for Thranduil, he was cold hearted and though he always did what was right for his kin always put himself first. Lucia had been a mischievous elf always bending the rules and sneaking out so she had suffered both her mothers and Lord Thranduil's wrath many times though it never stopped her from doing the things she so often got into trouble for.

Lucia's family were middle class in the ranks of their kin, her father was a warrior and her mother a simple kitchen maiden, and though her father always smiled and shook his head at her antics her mother scolded her simply because she did not like having the negative attention of their elven king. Lucia had tried many times to be good but her curiosity had always gotten the better of her and her mother had given up scolding her altogether by the time she had turned 20.

They lost her father when she was 30 to a battle with orcs during a hunting expedition both her and her mother had taken the news badly and they mourned for her father for a very long time. Though Lucia tried her best to move on her mother's grief was much heavier then hers and it became her responsibility to take care of her to the best of her ability. It was only behind closed doors that her mother openly mourned for the loss of her father and there was truly only so much Lucia could do to hold her mother together in her most vulnerable of times. Lucia quite often begged her mother to seek help but her mother only ignored her pleads and continued to get worse as Lucia grew older. By the time Lucia turned 65 her mother had died from the grief that had been eating at her for years. After her mother died Lucia kept to herself doing her work and only socializing when she absolutely had to. In fact she spent a majority of her free time outside of Mirkwood and she did not care that Lord Thranduil did not approve.

It was outside of Mirkwood on one of her journey's that Lucia fell in love. The man was broad shouldered and muscular with chocolate colored hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. She did not know what had drawn her to him, perhaps it was his eyes or his smile or even the way he held himself in a fight. But what she did know was that she loved all of these things there was really only one problem this man was a dwarf. Lucia had never understood the hatred elves had for dwares nor the hatred dwarves had for elves but what she did know was that Thranduil would have been furious. The dwarfs name was Brawnin and despite the hatred between their races he too had fallen in love with her slender frame, pale hair and hazel eyes.

At first Lucia spent all of her free time with Brawnin mostly in a town of men so they would not be seen by their kin. But after a year had passed and their love grew deeper Brawnin built them a small cottage in the woods. Lucia told Lord Thranduil that she wished to travel middle earth and visit other elves while Brawnin told his kin he had found a job as a blacksmith. The couple lived happily together and though they were not officially married they considered themselves to be. Lucia was 68 when they conceived their first child and the pair could not have been happier. The pregnancy was a normal one and they knew that their baby was going to be healthy. However when it came close to the time to deliver Brawnin had to leave after receiving a message from his kin about some trouble in the blue mountains. He hired a human midwife to look after Lucia while he was gone and swore he would return soon. Two weeks later Lucia gave a birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named Kierielle and that is where are story truly begins.


	2. Losing Hope

**Before I start this chapter I would like to put a couple of little notes since I totally forgot to in the prologue. The first part of this story (chp 1-3) is just based upon the OC character so it may not follow the setting of the book but it is just so you can get a feel of our main character. The second part is going to be based upon the movie The Hobbit and I do not own any of the characters or story line the only thing I own is my oc character. Also if you are wondering how to pronounce her name it is Kier(as in Kiera)- ree- elle-. I hope that helps and if you have any questions/concerns feel free to send me a message this is my first story and I may be a little rusty but thank you for reading!**

For as long as Kierielle could remember it had only been her and her mother in their small cottage. She was 13 now with bright green eyes and chocolate colored hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her mother often spoke of the man who was her father though she never went into details. At night however they would lay in bed together and Lucia would stroke her hair telling her stories of her father's bravery or about how she resembled him. During the day her mother worked in a pub bringing in what little money she could to support the two of them. While her mother worked Kierielle spent her time with an elderly man who ran a stall in the market selling toys. His name was David and Kierielle considered him to be one of her greatest friends. He had been making toys his whole life and he always allowed her to sample the products or take whatever toys home that she had grown to love. On the days her mother did not work they often wandered the forest or tended to their small garden simply spending their time together.

Kierielle always remembered the night her life had changed forever. She had been fast asleep when her mother woke her pulling her into her arms and draping her cloak around her.

''Mother?'' she had asked confused and groggy with sleep.

Lucia reached up to cover her daughters mouth shaking her head as she enveloped the young girl into her arms and began to hurry towards the door. In the distance Kierielle could hear the howling and screams, to the east she could see the flames rising over the town but she said nothing as her mother began to run in the opposite direction. Her mother ran as fast and swiftly as she could clinging to Kierielle as she did so. She dodged branches and jumped over logs not pausing to look back. Kierielle on the other hand stared over her mother's shoulder at the blazing flames behind them.

While the screams had lessened the howls grew louder and her mother only ran faster. They reached the outskirts of the forest and Lucia paused her eyes scanning the open valley before them. It was then that Kierielle turned her head forward and noticed a large group moving towards them. Her mother saw it too and while still clinging to her she began to run towards it. As they neared the group it halted before them and Kierielle eyed them wearily. Much to her surprise though they were elves, her eyes widened as her mother paused before them and one elf with long almost white hair and piercing eyes stepped forward. Lucia placed Kierielle on the ground and bowed before the elf but he did not respond so she stood once more.

"Lord Thranduil'' her mother spoke gripping her daughters hand tightly in her own.

It was at that point that Thranduil's eyes shifted over to Kierielle scanning her slowly and making her feel very uncomfortable to say the least.

''There has been an orc raid Thranduil, we need a safe place'' her mother continued squeezing Kierielle's hand in the process.

This brought his gaze back to Lucia before he finally spoke up

'' And why should I help you?'' he questioned looking over her with his piercing eyes.

Lucia did not falter though she stood tall and simply replied

''Because I am your kin''.

Thranduil looked at her awhile longer as if he was debating what she had said before he shook his head.

''You have betrayed us Lucia and I do not aid traitors''.

Kierielle looked at her mother in surprise she was not sure how she had betrayed their king but she was now very curious as to the reason. Lucia did not get another chance to argue with another howl from the approaching Wargs, Thrandruil ordered his soldiers to move on. Lucia knew she did not have much time so with one last look at the retreating elves she ran into the valley. Not far from them was a boulder and beneath it an opening small enough to fit a child.

''Get in Kierielle and be quiet'' Lucia ordered and Kierielle did as she was told.

Once she was safe Lucia drew the blade she carried and awaited the orcs. A group of two of them approached her and she recalled her training from her younger years. She drew out a second blade and stabbed the two wargs first killing them instantly. The riders fell to the ground but it did not take them long to recover and Lucia was ready when they approached. The two orcs circled her and she tried her best to keep her eyes on both waiting for her chance to strike. When she found her opening she lunged towards the closest one stabbing him in the chest, he fell to the ground and just as she turned to take on the second orc his blade found its way into her chest. She gasped in pain throwing her second blade towards him hitting him in the chest before she fell to the ground in agony.

''Kierielle'' she gasped out catching her daughters attention.

The young elf retreated from her hiding spot and hurried to her mothers side. The sight of blood made her nauseous and the tears pricked at her eyes as she stared at the blade protruding from her mother's chest. She went to pull on it but her mother stopped her so instead she leaned forward and pressed her small hands against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

''Kierielle, look at me'' her mother whispered reaching up to push her hair from her face.

''You need to run north to Bree there will be more coming''.

''But Mama'' she whispered in protest the tears now spilling freely from her eyes.

''Do not argue it is to late for me'' Lucia replied reaching slowly into her cloak and removing a coin purse.

''This is all of our money keep it hidden and this..'' she paused removing a rune stone necklace from around her neck.

''This is to remember me''. Kierielle took the money hiding it in her cloak and the necklace placing it around her neck.

With the tears still streaming down her face Kierielle watched as her mother's breath faltered and her eyes began to close. With a sob escaping her lips she leaned down kissing her mother gently and whispering

''I love you mother'' before straightening herself up and beginning to run.

Kierielle ran as fast and as long as she could. She stumbled over rocks, tripping a few times and scraping her hands and knees but eventually she made it to the outskirts of the town. For a moment she paused to catch her breath taking in her surroundings as she did so. If she was being honest with herself she did not know why her mother had sent her here or what she was supposed to do next. The sun had begun to rise and for awhile she sat on a log pondering her plans trying to think of the next step when a voice from behind her startled her.

''You look lost'' . Kierielle jumped in surprise and turned to see a very tall man dressed in grey robes with a matching pointed hat.

''I don't know where I am supposed to go'' she whispered pulling her cloak tighter to herself as she stared up at him.

The man looked down at her with kind blue eyes and though she would usually not trust a stranger he looked too kind to be hurtful.

'Where are your parents?'' he questioned and she looked down at her blood covered clothes

''Gone'' she replied looking back at him. He frowned at her taking a seat on the log beside her.

''What is your name?'' he questioned

''Kierielle'' she responded and he nodded.

''My name is Gandalf the Grey, what were you planning on doing my dear?''he asked.

Kierielle paused for a moment reaching up to wrap her fingers around her rune stone as she pondered his question.

''I can take care of myself I just need a place to go'' she stated and looked back at Gandalf.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before he stood and reached out a hand to her

''Then I have somewhere for you to go'' and with a moments hesitation Kierielle cautiously reached for his hand and allowed him to lead the way.


	3. A Visit From An Old Friend

**Hey everyone I'm trying to give you an update every day unfortunately I'm a bit under the weather right now so I missed yesterday, but here is chapter 2! In the next chapter we will be officially seeing at least some if not all of the company. Once again I own nothing except my own OC character and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

When Gandalf had taken Kierielle somewhere safe he had brought her to Rivendell where Lord Elrond welcomed her with open arms and agreed to watch over her. While living in Rivendale Kierielle had learnt many things about elves and the lifestyle they lived. She was trained to protect herself as all elves were and she was also trained in the art of healing where she excelled quite greatly. But despite learning all these things she had always found herself wishing for something more. Most of the maidens around her though they knew how to fight and could very well enter a battle if they chose to preferred doing something in the arts or healing while the men went off to fight and hunt. Though she was quite good at healing Kierielle preferred battles and not only that she preferred being outside of Rivendale every chance that she had gotten. Not that it was not a beautiful place to live she had always just craved something more.

As she got older she felt more and more alone even though she was surrounded by her kin. No one was ever mean to her for that was not the way elves acted towards one another and yet she still felt like an outsider looking in. She was shorter then most elves though not quite as short as a dwarf and while everyone around her was paler and slimmer then she was, she had a natural glow to her skin and not as petite of a frame. She knew the others noticed but no one ever said anything to her and she had tried asking Lord Elrond about it but even he seemed to be unsure of an answer. Kierielle had figured it had something to do with her father but her mother had never told her anything about him other then the way that he looked and she was running out of ideas.

When she finally turned 60 Kierielle had decided it was time for her to leave Rivendale and venture out on her own for awhile. For she often thought of the cottage in the woods where she had grown up and even though she knew that her childhood home was long gone she figured she could find something similar to call home. So after packing her belongings and saying a long goodbye to Lord Elrond she was off on her next great adventure.

Now at the age of 65 Kierielle had grown into a beautiful young maiden with her chocolate hair sitting at her hips and her curves in all the right places. To the public eye she looked like a normal elf maiden but anyone who took a close enough look could still see the small distinct differences she had. For the past five years she had been living in a small one room cottage on the outskirts of Bree near the Old Forest. She spent her days aiding the sick in the town of Bree or accompanying groups of merchants to different places in middle earth for protection and in return they paid her a small fee.

Today Kierielle was just returning from one of her out of town trips she returned to her cottage early in the afternoon and dismounted her horse Ronan before walking him over to the small stable she had. She removed his tack, rubbed him down and made sure that he was fed with plenty of water before gathering up her supplies and retiring to her house. She had been gone almost a week and found it refreshing to be in familiar borders as she stepped inside her home and removed her leather boots. She placed her satchel of supplies on her table and removed her cloak placing it on a nearby hook. As always after returning from a trip the first thing Kierielle did was check the place she hid her money which was under a loose floorboard beneath her bed. She made sure it was all accounted for and added what she had gained before placing it back carefully. Once that was done she had taken a seat on her bed removing her long chocolate hair from the braid she usually put it in for travelling to reduce knots and tangles not to mention to keep it out of the way when she was fighting bandits or orcs.

She was brushing out her hair when there was a loud knock on her door causing her to jump at the sound. Kierielle placed her brush down on her bed wondering slightly who would be knocking at her door when she had only just arrived home. It could have been a villager seeking healing or another merchant with a job for her but she very much doubted that since not many people would have known she was back yet. So as she stood from her bed another knock sounded and she reached for the dagger she kept near her bedside tucking it behind her back just in case. After crossing the room she took in a deep breath reaching forward to turn the knob and opening the door only slightly so she could peek outside to see who was there before making herself totally vulnerable. But at the sight of a familiar pointed hat she had dropped her dagger altogether and pulled the door open fully with a grin from ear to ear.

''Mithrandir! '' she cried out reaching out and wrapping her arms around the wizard who let out a chuckle and squeezed her back as well.

''It is good to see you too Kierielle'' he replied and she released him from his grip stepping back inside.

''Please come in'' she spoke holding the door open as he entered and removed his hat.

Kierielle closed the door behind him watching as he placed his hat on the hook and leaned his staff against the wall.

''Would you like some tea? Or perhaps a biscuit? I just got back so I'm afraid there is not much else I can offer'' she explained moving over to the sink to fill her teapot.

''No my dear it is quite alright'' Gandalf responded his blue eyes scanning her home before taking a seat in a chair near the hearth.

Kierielle placed the kettle back down on the counter before moving across the room to where she kept her firewood. Gandalf sat in silence as she prepared the wood in the hearth and then lit the fire easily like she had done so many times before. Once the fire was lit Kierielle took her seat next to Gandalf bringing her gaze to meet his with a smile still upon her lips.

''So what brings you here Mithrandir? It has been awhile since I have seen you last'' she questioned softly.

''Well I have been travelling quite a bit and I can see you have been too'' he responded and she raised her eyebrow slightly as he did not answer her question.

''Well you know I do not like to sit still for to long Mithrandir that is why I left Rivendell'' she replied brushing her fingers through her hair slowly.

Gandalf smiled and nodded.

''You always have been so independent, perhaps that is what makes you unique'' he replied and Kierielle raised one of her slim eyebrows in his direction.

''Are you here because you have news of my father?'' she asked leaning forward in her chair slightly to study his facial expressions.

''That my dear is complicated''

''Complicated?''

''Yes and that is not why I am here''

''Well then why are you here? Not that I do not love to see you but you hardly ever visit without an ulterior motive'' Gandalf paused giving her a mischievous smile in response and Kierielle could not help but wonder what the wizard had in store for her.

''I have a quest for you'' he finally spoke after minutes of torturous silence.

''A quest?'' she questioned softly.

This was odd indeed after all for years she had been begging Gandalf to take her along and now suddenly he was willing to?

''Yes some may even say it is the adventure of a lifetime''

''What kind of quest?''.

Gandalf paused for a moment looking at Kierielle with his blue eyes and she looked back with a hint of excitement in her green ones.

''I cannot tell you of the details I can only tell you it will be dangerous and you may not return'' he responded and Kierielle paused.

Was this not what she had always wanted? An adventure? A quest that was worthwhile and even a little life threatening?

''What am I getting out of this?'' she asked raising her eyebrow once more.

'I will tell you about your father if you agree to help and there may even be payment in gold though I cannot guarantee that''.

Kierielle thought about it for a moment weighing the pros and cons in her head before deciding she really did not have that much to lose. After all if she did not survive on this quest she would not be leaving anyone behind and she was more then a great fighter from her years of experience what would they come across that she could not face? Not only that it might lead to the answers she had been yearning for her whole life was that not enough of a reason to agree?

''Alright Mithrandir I will join this quest'' she responded and before she knew it she had been handed a small map and given the instructions she needed to start on this new adventure.


	4. First Impressions

**Here is chapter 3! I'm super excited for how this story is going so I hope you are too. Once again I own nothing but my OC character and I hope you enjoy reading!**

The next day was the day her adventure was supposed to begin but lucky for Kierielle she did not live to far from the meeting spot so she did not have to leave first thing in the morning. Instead she decided she was going to leave late in the afternoon and she spent her morning preparing for her great adventure. First she packed her satchel with things like an extra set of clothes, an extra cloak, a water canister, some dried meat rations, a hunting knife,a coin purse and some vials of her basic healing herbs and supplies because she always liked to be prepared and she really did not know the time line of this adventure seeing as Gandalf had not given her very much information. Once her satchel was packed she placed it by the front door alone with her bed roll and her bow and arrows. Then she began to get herself ready by stripping out of clothes and giving herself a quick bath with the water she had warmed over the fire earlier. When she was clean she began to get dressed selecting a pair of black trousers that were tight on her form but easy to move in and a green tunic that was also tight on her form but brought out her eyes quite nicely. She pulled her long chocolate hair back and braided it before pinning it up in a bun so that it was out of her eyes and out of her way as she always did when she was leaving for long periods of time. And once Kierielle was sure she was ready she sat down to a large meal she had prepared for herself not knowing when the next time she ate like this would be.

It was late in the afternoon when Kierielle grabbed her supplies from by the door and headed out towards her stable to get Ronan ready. She placed her stuff on the side of the stable before coaxing Ronan out of his stall and getting his tack settled on him. He was a generally patient horse and the reason Kierielle had bought him was because of his calm nature, he hardly ever spooked and that was an asset when fighting bandits and orcs. Once he was tacked up she reached for a sugar cube in her pocket feeding it to him and patting his nose gently as he snorted at her. Kierielle laughed softly patting him again before getting her supplies and placing it on him as well. When Ronan was ready Kierielle made sure she had her extra blade and all of her arrows, she tightened her cloak around her neck before putting up the hood on it and mounting her horse. Then with one last look at her cozy cabin she said a silent goodbye and pushed Ronan off in the direction she needed to be heading.

**Kili's POV**

It felt as if they had been riding forever towards this mystery meeting spot and quite frankly Kili was growing impatient.

''There better be food when we get there I am starving '' he called out to Fili who rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

''Gandalf said there would be plenty and there should be as long as we beat Bombur there''.

Kili smiled slightly at the thought considering Bombur could eat for himself plus twenty men if he chose to he figured his brother was right he really did hope that they beat their plump friend to the destination.

''Well how much longer do we have until we get there? I thought if we left early this morning we would be there before night fall''.

''I swear you are the most impatient bloke I have ever met brother, it is not night fall yet and we have reached the great road so we should not be to far off'' .

Kili sighed maybe he was impatient but it was only because he was also tired and hungry not to mention anxious to get this adventure started already. He had only ever heard stories of Erebor but to see it in real life and be the ones to reclaim it once more for his family and his people well now that was a different feeling altogether.

For the next little while the brothers road in silence both lost in their own thoughts as the rode alongside one another and the afternoon sun slowly started to set. Kili honestly did not know if they were any closer to their destination then they were before but he only hoped they beat Bombur and not to mention Uncle Thorin there because if they arrived late well he probably would not be to happy with them and Kili did not like to be on his Uncles bad side.

''Would you stop it? You do not know who you are dealing with'' a voice came from the distance and both the brothers stopped their horses at the sound looking at each other with raised eyebrows.

''Ohh is the She-Elf angry? Just what are you going to do about it?'' another voice came.

''Keep it up and you will be the first to find out'' came the first voice again this one was definitely female.

Kili looked at Fili who looked back at him putting a finger to his lips and drawing one of his blades as he slowly made his horse walk towards the noise. Kili followed his example retrieving his bow and arrows as he moved his horse forward as well. When they came around the bend in the road they saw the scene clearly and while Fili paused Kili continued forward. On the side of the road there stood a girl who was obviously an elf and around her stood three bandits. One of the bandits who Kili would have guessed was the leader was pulling the female's bag off of what seemed to be her horse as the other two gripped her arms and held her back.

''You are going to regret this if you so much as open that bag'' the girl snapped and the bandit snickered glancing at the girl before reaching his hand down to open the bag.

Kili sent an arrow flying so that it skimmed the top of the bandits head and everyone froze and turned to him.

''I believe she told you to stop'' he spoke up as Fili road up behind him.

The lead Bandit simply smirked and replied

''Or what?'' holding the satchel tightly.

''Or next time I won't miss'' Kili replied simply drawing another arrow onto his bow and narrowing his eyes.

The Bandit seemed to ponder this for a moment looking from Kili to the She-elf with a smirk before turning his gaze back to the girl

''Well well it must be nice to have someone to come to your rescue huh? I've got news for you though girl I'm not scared of a couple of dwarves in fact I...'' the bandit cut off with a scream falling to the ground as an arrow sat protruding from his foot.

He began a string of curse words dropping the satchel as his partners dropped their hold on the she-elf and ran to his aid.

''I will get you back for this there will not always be someone here to protect you she-elf'' he shouted letting out another scream as his partners lifted him from the ground and began to run in the opposite direction.

Now Kili was feeling awfully proud of himself for saving a damsel in distress and while he was expecting a tremendous thank you from the girl she did not even give him a second glance as she stood brushing herself off before retrieving her satchel. Kili looked back at his brother who shrugged in response looking almost as confused as he was.

''I believe when someone saves you, you're supposed to thank them'' he called out and this caught the girl's attention.

Her head whipped around to stare at him her eyes like burning emeralds

''perhaps that would be the appropriate response if I had asked for your help'' she replied and Kili was caught off guard.

Was she serious? She was obviously in trouble and she was upset because she had not asked for his help?

''Well there was no need to ask when you obviously needed it'' he responded and the girl scoffed at him she actually scoffed!

''Listen it is really noble of you to think you just saved some damsel in distress but I had things under control'' she spoke replacing her satchel on her horse and tightening her cloak around herself.

Now Kili was getting frustrated and he was reminded why he never liked to help elves because they were obviously to proud for their own good.

''Well it certainly did not look that way'' he replied and the girl mounted her horse.

''Yes well looks can be deceiving and thanks to you those bandits will be looking for me, if you had let me handle things on my own they would not think I was some sort of helpless damsel in distress'' she snapped and Kili was speechless.

He could not believe a girl was angry that he had offered her aid usually girls were falling all over themselves for his attention.

''Now if you do not mind I am going to be late, next time you think of helping someone ask them if they need it first'' she spoke once more before throwing her hood over her head and riding off down the road leaving a stunned Kili and a chuckling Fili in her midst.


	5. A Company of Dwarves

**I forgot to put it in the title but this chapter 4. I hope you enjoy and I own nothing except my OC character. Thanks again!**

Now Kierielle was frustrated the sky was dark and she had been riding around much longer than she should have been. Somewhere along the way she had made a wrong turn. Between being upset with dwarves who could not mind their own business and getting lost in thoughts regarding those same dwarves she had gotten lost. It did not take her long however to get herself turned around and back on the right track.

Once Kierielle finally found the meeting place, a house nestled at the very top of a hill, she was sure she was late. She dismounted Ronan and tied him to the only thing she could, the fence that surrounded the yard. Once he was secure she gathered her satchel, along with her bow then made her way to the front door. First she knocked pausing on the doorstep to see if someone would answer but nobody came. So she knocked again this time louder but still there was nothing. For a moment she wondered if maybe she had gotten the wrong place but the mark was clearly on the door . So she reached down pulled the door open and let herself in.

For a moment Kierielle simply looked around and admired the home. It was cozy looking with beautiful décor though it was a little smaller then what she would have chosen for herself but it was a nice home all the same. After pausing for a moment in the entrance Kierielle placed her stuff on one of the nearby benches admiring all of the other weapons and supplies in the room when she heard the voices down the hallway. At first they were muffled but the further she moved down the tunnel the louder the voices became and soon she had found the room where they were coming from. From what she could tell everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood and with one look around the corner she saw a familiar grey hat and robe that told her she was in the right place.

''Mithrandir thank goodness I am in the right place'' she stated excitedly moving into the room where she was very caught off guard.

In the room sat a large group of people, well not people exactly but dwarves and everyone of them was staring at her. For a moment she froze standing near Gandalf's chair as she took in the faces around her pausing when she noticed one very familiar one sitting across the table.

''Ah Kierielle I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost'' Gandalf spoke up breaking the tense silence in the room.

''I got a little turned around is all'' she managed to reply glancing at the one familiar dark haired dwarf before bringing her attention to Gandalf and offering him a small smile.

''Gandalf why is there a she-elf in our presence?'' a dwarf that was beginning to bald but still had remnant's of his dark colored hair.

''She is going to be joining our company'' Gandalf replied in a matter of fact tone and that was when the protesting began.

''Thorin will not stand for this have you even asked him?''

''Its bad enough we have a hobbit in our midst you want to bring along a she-elf as well?''

''Not to mention she's a girl she would not make it out there'' and so on.

Gandalf tried to calm everyone down while Kierielle stood beside the table completely dumbfounded. She did not understand why everyone in this room was so against her joining their quest after all she had a lot to offer the group if only they gave her a chance. But the more they argued the more her hopes were slowly being dashed she actually debated turning around and leaving altogether up until a voice caught her attention and amazingly everyone elses.

''We know nothing about this girl for all we know she could be of use'' Kierielle raised her gaze only to see the eyes of the dark haired dwarf looking directly at her while everyone else was looking back at him.

''Are you crazy what use could a she elf be to us?'' the tough looking dwarf with a balding head and dark hair questioned. Kierielle paused for a moment while all of the eyes turned to her and she looked back at them lifting her head responding

''I can help I'm an excellent fighter and I am a trained healer in elvish medicine'' it was then that Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder

''Kierielle can be trusted I would not have brought her here if she wasn't''. This caused the room to fall silent as if they were debating there responses until one of them with white hair and a white beard spoke up.

''We will just have to wait and see what Thorin has to say'' and with that the other dwarves were silenced until there was a loud knock on the door.

''He is here'' Gandalf spoke and Kierielle felt tension fill the room almost instantly.

Everyone stood from there spot and moved into the hallway as Gandalf opened the door and in stepped another dwarf. This dwarf was different then the rest though Kierielle could not put her finger on why but he had an air about him that was different then anything she had ever felt before. He had raven colored hair, blue eyes and he was almost all muscle from what she could tell. The first thing the dwarf who Kierielle assumed was Thorin did was take off his big fur coat and placed it off to the side. The second thing he did was question the hobbit, whom Kierielle had just noticed.

**''**So this is the hobbit. Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting? '' he asked and the Hobbit looked perplexed at the question.

''Pardon me?'' he replied

''Axe or Sword? What is your weapon of choice?'' Thorin continued and Kierielle raised her eyebrow.

''Well, I have some skill at Conkers, but I fail to see why that is relevant'' Mr. Baggins answered and Thorin smiled an arrogant smile.

''Thought as much, He looks more like a grocer then a burglar.'' Thorin stated and the rest of them laughed along with him.

It was not until Thorin began to make his way towards the dining room that he noticed Kierielle standing there and the rest of the dwarves froze behind him as his piercing eyes zeroed in on her.

''Why is there an elf here?'' his voice was cold towards her and Kierielle simply met his gaze staring back at him as his eyes scanned her.

''This is Kierielle she's here to help us Thorin'' Gandalf spoke up and Thorin turned to face Gandalf then.

''I will not have help from there kind''

''Now Thorin we need to discuss this''

''There is nothing to discuss there will not be any elves on this quest'' he snapped and Gandalf sighed

''you are being unreasonable ''

''I am being nothing!'' he shouted back and Gandalf approached him

''We should discuss this in private'' he replied and Thorin stared at him awhile longer before they retreated to one of the back rooms.

The rest of the company retired back to the dining room leaving Kierielle alone in the entrance way. Slowly she took a seat on one of the benches and placed her face in the palm of her hands. What was she doing here? Now she wasn't so sure since the adventure she had been looking forward too seemed to be ending before it even began and all because of some prejudice dwarves. She did not understand why these dwarves seemed to dislike her so much or well elves in general for that matter but she figured it had to be something bad for them to simply not trust her without even knowing her.

**Gandalf's POV**

''you are being irrational Thorin'' Gandalf spoke trying to remind himself why he thought helping such stubborn dwarves was a good idea in the first place.

Thorin scoffed and shook his head standing across the room with his arms crossed over his chest as looked over at Gandalf.

''After what Thranduil did to us do you truly think it is a good idea to trust one of them'' he snapped and Gandalf sighed.

''Listen to me Thorin I have known Kierielle since she was a child and she has not associated with the woodland elves she knows nothing of Thranduil and his actions towards you. She is a skilled fighter as well as a skilled healer not only that she does not live with the elves anymore. She is independent and she is not asking for payment in gold she simply wants to help, she wants an adventure and we could use the extra help. After all what if something happens to Bilbo she is the next best thing we have.'' Gandalf reasoned and Thorin turned away thinking about what the wizard had said.

For a long while it was quiet in the room and Gandalf was thinking he had lost this battle until Thorin turned back to him and replied

''Alright she can join the quest but I will not risk the lives of my kin for her life and if she makes one move of betrayal I will not hesitate to end her''.

Gandalf nodded knowing that was the best he would get from Thorin before replying '

'Agreed now you must be starving we saved you some food'' and with that the two of them returned to the dining room.


	6. The Rules Of A Quest

**I am so sorry its been awhile since I have updated my work schedule has kept me really busy so I may only update once or twice a week. I apologize for making you wait and I hope you are still enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

Kierielle had been sitting in the entrance way for had felt like a lifetime when Thorin and Gandalf finally emerged from the back room. Thorin only glared at her with his piercing blue eyes not saying a word as he entered the dining room where his kin was waiting for him. Kierielle had been expecting as much after all it did not seem likely in the first place that he would have agreed to let her come so she stood from her spot on the bench before beginning to gather her things. That was when she heard someone clear their throat nearby and her head shot up to see Gandalf still standing in the hallway. He was looking at her with an amused look in his eyes and while she raised an eyebrow questioningly he motioned for her to join them. It took everything she had not to scream at the top of her lungs at that moment and she swallowed her excitement before placing her bow back on the bench and following Gandalf into the room. The dwarves in the room only looked up for a second glancing at her then at Thorin before seeming to shrug it off and continue their conversation. All except for the dark haired dwarf whose eyes seemed to linger on her slightly longer before he was nudged by one of the dwarves next to him. But despite that he still had a smirk upon his lips which made Kierielle both nervous and excited all at once to start on this grand adventure.

While Kierielle had been distracted with thoughts of her own the dwarves had begun their own conversation and it was not until she heard the hobbit pipe up

''You're going on a quest?'' that she suddenly became interested.

She thought it was peculiar that Gandalf had not told the hobbit of the quest after all was he not supposed to be the burglar or something of the sort? She turned and raised her eyebrow at the wizard but he did not take notice and simply replied to Bilbo

''Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.''

It was then that Bilbo left the room and retrieved a candle as Gandalf reached into his pocket and revealed a map laying it flat out on the table before them. The room had suddenly gotten quiet and Kierielle along with Mr. Baggins and the company of dwarves leaned in for a closer look.

''Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak'' Gandalf began to speak and Bilbo leaned closer with the candle reading the map himself

''The Lonely Mountain'' he said aloud and Kierielle began to read the map to herself trying to decipher what exactly their quest was.

''Aye. Oin has read the Portents and the portents say it is time'' one of the dwarves spoke up and another whom she assumed was Oin continued.

''Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end''.

At the sound of a beast Kierielle began to get excited looking at the map she had noticed the image of the dragon near the lonely mountain and she could only assume this was the beast they were referring to. Bilbo on the other hand did not seem as excited.

''Uh, What Beast?'' his voice came and the dwarves stopped and looked at him before one wearing an odd looking hat began to speak up

''Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air-borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals..''.

''Yes I know what a dragon is''

Kierielle looked over at the hobbit who seemed like he was getting a little queasy over the whole situation and she figured it was understandable after all from what she knew of hobbits they did not crave adventure as dwarves did. She on the other hand was thrilled, an adventure was one thing but a dragon? That was a whole other thing altogether not only would she cross middle earth she would actually see and possibly fight a real dragon.

It was then that things began to get a little out of control and the dwarves began to shout about how they were not afraid of the dragon and about how even there was only few of them they were fighters. And when the question of how many dragons Gandalf had killed came up they all turned their attention to him.

''oh well now I wouldn't say that I -I -I'' he responded and Kierielle muffled a giggle when it was becoming increasingly obvious that he had about as much as experience with dragons as she had.

''How many then?''

''Uh, what?''

''Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on give us a number!'' and it was then that Gandalf choked on his smoke and the rest of the dwarves began to argue over the number of dragons Gandalf had actually killed.

''Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we sieze the chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar Du Bekar!'' Thorin spoke up and the rest of the dwarves cheered.

Even Kierielle had to admit he was a natural born leader and it was not even her homeland and yet she was inspired to help the dwarves win it back no matter what happened. In fact the more she was beginning to hear about the quest the even more excited she was becoming. They had went on with Gandalf revealing a key to a hidden door and talking of another way in. When he mentioned the runes it was the first time they had caught her eye and she examined them on the map thinking to herself that if anyone could read them it would be Lord Elrond. And she would have said so to had it not been for the look Gandalf had given her when she opened her mouth to do so.

''There's another way in!'' the dark hair dwarf exclaimed and Kierielle caught his gaze before he looked over at Gandalf once more.

''Well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can'' he paused shooting Kierielle a look before continuing on.

''The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done'' he finished and that was when the dwarves turned their attention to Bilbo once more who had been oddly silent the whole time.

''That's why we need a burglar'' one dwarf spoke up and Bilbo nodded looking at the map before responding

''Hm, a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine''

''And are you?'' '

'Am I what?''

''He said he's an expert!'' another dwarf shouted out and Kierielle looked desperately from Gandalf to Bilbo wondering when he was going to jump in and save the poor hobbit.

''Me-e? No no no no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life '' Bilbo exclaimed.

''I'm afraid I have to agree Mr. Baggins he is hardly burglar material'' The dwarf with a white beard sitting closest to Thorin spoke up and the one near with him a balding head agreed '

'Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves''.

Kierielle was about to defend the poor hobbit when Gandalf finally spoke up explaining why he had chosen Bilbo in the first place and though he seemed very reluctant and disagreeable he was handed a contract.

''Give the she-elf one too Balin I will not be responsible for her'' Thorin added as an after thought and Balin the dwarf with a white beard handed her a contract as well.

Kierielle simply scanned the document half listening as Bilbo read his aloud and signed her name at the bottom before pushing it back towards Balin with a smile. Meanwhile Bilbo was not doing so well he had stopped reading at incineration pausing to look up looking a little overwhelmed from what Kierielle could see.

''oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off of your bones in the blink of an eye'' The dwarf in the hat spoke up and Kierielle shot him a glare though he ignored her.

''huh'' was Bilbo's response and Kierielle moved over to where the hobbit stood in the hallway with the contract in his hands.

''Are you alright master hobbit?'' she spoke stepping a bit closer as he leaned over looking quite pale and nauseous.

''uh yeah..feel a bit faint'' he replied and she raised her eyebrow in concern.

''Think furnace with wings'' the dwarf shouted out and Kierielle shot another glare at him

''Excuse me!'' she snapped at him but he simply continued

''Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more then a pile of ash'' Kierielle resisted the urge to rush over and smack the stupid dwarf when Bilbo collapsed to the floor she knelt beside him lifting him in her arms and looking from the dwarves to Gandalf.

''Well done you've scared him half to death and what so you could have a few laughs?'' she snapped before turning on her heel and bringing the hobbit to the nearest bed she could find.

Gandalf was the one to follow her into the room giving her a disapproving look but she ignored him as she exited the room waiting for the dwarves to retire to the sitting room before she made her way into the kitchen. She brewed a pot of tea adding some calming herbs from her pouch into it before pouring it into a cup and returning to the room where she had left him. When she entered he was awake and Kierielle smiled at the sight approaching his bedside and offering him the tea

''Here you are Mr. Baggins I've added some calming herbs it should help'' she spoke and he took the tea from her with a small smile '

'Thank you miss..'' he paused and she smiled softly

''Kierielle is my name and it was not a problem'' she replied and he took a sip from the tea. Gandalf cleared his throat looking at Kierielle before speaking

''I would like a word with Bilbo please'' and with that she nodded giving Bilbo one last smile before leaving the room altogether.

She did not join the dwarves in the sitting room knowing she would not be welcomed instead she took a seat in one of the upholstered chairs in the hallway putting her feet up on a nearby box and closing her eyes.

''I don't think our hobbit friend would appreciate you putting your feet on his furniture''a voice spoke causing her to jump removing her feet and opening her eyes only to see the familiar smirking dark haired dwarf in front of her.

He took a seat on the box she had removed her feet from and Kierielle raised her eyebrow slightly at him.

''What makes you say that?'' she asked and he grinned

''I tried to wipe my boots on something earlier and he nearly threw a fit'' he replied and she couldn't help but smile back before looking down at her hands in her lap. '

'I'm Kili by the way, I never did get the chance to introduce myself'' he spoke and she began to feel slightly embarrassed for her actions earlier that day.

''I'm Kierielle and thank you for sticking up for me earlier you did not have to do that'' she replied and Kili smiled shaking his head slightly in response.

''But may I ask why did you do it? You owe me nothing and it is obvious the others have something against me being here'' she asked eyeing him slightly to see if she could read him but he simply smiled.

''Because I do think you will be an asset to our group after all I saw you face down those bandits today''

''But you did not see me fight'' she replied confused and Kili grinned even wider shrugging his shoulders as he stood from his spot and began to head back towards the other room '

'Well I'm sure I would have but some jerk got in your way'' he called out shooting her one last smirk before leaving her with her own thoughts.

Later that evening Gandalf returned from Bilbo's room entering the sitting room and because there was no chatter Kierielle stayed put in her chair thinking of the adventure that laid before her. The dwarves began to sing in the other room and though the sound was beautiful as she listened to the lyrics her heart began to break for them and what Smaug had taken from them. And it was that night before she fell asleep that she swore she would help them regain what was theirs, she would help them take back Erebor no matter the risk.


	7. The Start Of An Adventure

**Here is this weeks update, feel free to give me a review or send me a message to let me know what you all think so far!**

The next morning Kierielle had woken shortly before the dwarves had begun to stir in the sitting room. She stood from the chair she had ended up sleeping in and reached up to stretch out the kinks that the chair had left in her body. For a moment she stood in the hallway taking in the silence of the house and partially wondering if Gandalf had managed to change the hobbits mind last night or if he was truly going to miss out on this grand adventure. Slowly she made her way over to the front door of the hobbit's home pulling it open slightly so that she could see outside as her thoughts continued to drift through her head. The sun was not yet up though she could see hints of it starting to rise in the east despite that though the sky was still a dark blue and Kierielle could see a few lingering stars on the horizon. She figured it would not be long before the others were up since she recalled Thorin saying he wanted to leave by the first light so for a short moment she simply leaned against the door frame and took in the view of the rolling hills before her.

When the dwarves began to stir Kierielle could hear mumbling and groaning coming from the other room and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she closed the front door. She turned back down the hall just in time to see Gandalf who offered her a warm smile which she returned almost instantly. '

'Good morning Kierielle, I trust that you slept well''he spoke and she nodded before reaching her arms up in an effort to crack her back.

''Yes I slept quite well, what news of the hobbit?''she replied and Gandalf frowned slightly before placing a hand on her shoulder.

''Bilbo has made it quite clear he isn't coming with us but I think he may have a change of heart before long'' he replied with a wink and Kierielle smiled shaking her head slightly.

''Now do you think you could go into the pantry and fetch something for breakfast?'' he questioned and reluctantly Kierielle agreed moving away from Gandalf and making her way into Bilbo's pantry.

Kierielle decided a quick breakfast would probably be best and after finding a dozen apples, some biscuits and some butter she made her way into the dining room. She left the biscuits in a bowl on the table next to the butter with a knife so that everyone could help themselves then went to work slicing up the apples. Once they were sliced she placed them into a bowl as well before poking her head into the hallway where the dwarves were gathering their things.

''Breakfast is ready for those who want something before we take off'' she spoke before going back into the dining room herself and grabbing a handful of sliced apples as well as a biscuit.

One by one it seemed the dwarves made their way into the dining room where Kierielle stood in the corner eating her own breakfast and as each of them came to help themselves they also introduced themselves to her. Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili(whom she knew already),Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and of course Thorin who pretty much ignored her presence altogether.

Once everyone had grabbed something to eat Kierielle quickly cleaned up the dishes and made her way into the hall to gather her own supplies. She followed the company outside before approaching her horse Ronan and slipping him a piece of the apple she had saved before beginning to settle her gear onto his saddle.

**Kili's POV**

Kili found it quite odd that while he had tried to sleep the night before his thoughts had kept wandering to the she-elf in the hall. Kierielle was her name and he had to admit he liked the way it rolled of his tongue and it was a lot unlike any other name he had heard. He had wondered about her from the moment he had seen her dealing with those bandits, mostly he had wondered why a she-elf was travelling alone though now he supposed he knew the answer. Most of her was still a mystery though after all he barely knew the girl and he still could not get her out of his head, her dark chocolate hair, her bright green eyes and the way her body curved, he did not think he had ever seen an elf like her before.

''Are you alright there laddie?'' Dwalin's voice caused Kili to jump in surprise as he quickly looked away from where Kierielle was preparing her horse.

He cleared his throat and looked towards Dwalin who had a horse in tow as well '

'Aye, fine'' he replied and though Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him he simply handed the horse off to Kili and did not ask any further questions. Kili was relieved at this and with another glance at Kierielle he shook his head once more before beginning to get his own horse ready for travelling.

**Normal POV**

When everyone had their horses saddled and ready the group had mounted their ponies and then with Thorin's instructions began to ride off. While Thorin led the group at the front Kierielle lingered between middle of the group and the back riding closer to Gandalf then anyone else. Some of the dwarves began to talk and placing bets whether or not Bilbo would end up joining them and much to her surprise Gandalf even joined in causing her to shake her head and chuckle softly as they rode along. They really had not been moving that long when Kierielle heard the familiar voice of Bilbo shouting

''wait! Wait!'' and they all haulted their horses just as he ran up beside them.

''I signed it'' Bilbo stated waving the contract in his hand as he approached Balin and handed it over. Balin reached for his eye glass examining the paper before grinning at Bilbo in return

''Everything appears to be in order, Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield'' to which everyone but Thorin responded to with a cheer including Kierielle.

''Give him a pony'' Thorin instructed and though Bilbo began to protest Fili and Kili lifted him from the ground and onto the back of a pony as they continued to ride along.

Bilbo fell into pace next to Gandalf and Kierielle looking rather uncomfortable as his horse whinnied and lifted her head. Kierielle giggled looking over at before riding slightly closer to him. When she was close enough she reached for Bilbo's hands which where tightly holding the reigns up and he looked at her in surprise

''Wha-what are you doing?'' he questioned in a panicked tone and Kierielle gingerly adjusted his grip on the reigns in his hands.

''You are much too tense Master Baggins, hold your reigns like this and your ride will be a lot more comfortable you must trust Myrtle she knows where she is going and will not stray from the others, you are safe'' Kierielle spoke and Bilbo took a deep breath before relaxing slightly.

Kierielle moved her horse away once more offering Bilbo an encouraging smile before dropping her pace slightly giving him and Gandalf space to chat.

Once the bets were paid off and they had solved Bilbo's handkerchief crisis they road on mostly in silence. There were small muttered conversations but for the most part Kierielle found herself enjoying the sounds of the birds in the trees or the wind in the grass. '

'it's beautiful out here is it not?'' she heard a voice beside her ask and she turned to see that she was now riding beside Kili with Fili on her other side who offered her a smile.

''Yes, I've always enjoyed nature'' she replied looking around once more.

''That is because you are an elf'' Kili replied and Kierielle scoffed rolling her eyes slightly

''oh it is not because I am an elf'' she replied and Kili and Fili chuckled.

''Well elves do enjoy nature a lot more then dwarves do'' Fili offered

''And what do Dwarves enjoy then?'' she questioned

''We enjoy mines, working with our hands and living in stone'' Kili replied and Kierielle raised her eyebrow

''Well no offense but that sounds awful, I could not live without seeing the light of day or feeling the breeze against my skin''.

Kili smiled and Fili chuckled riding on ahead to talk to Bofur as Kili turned his attention back to Kierielle.

''Aye, I must agree with you there nothing beats this'' he spoke looking around at the sceneary around them before focusing his dark eyes on her once more and adding

''But I do think the sun looks better on your skin then it does on mine'' then he rode ahead leaving a blushing Kierielle to ride alone once more.


	8. The Price Of Jokes

After travelling the entire day the company was rather tired and though most were accustomed to the long days of travelling Mr. Baggins was not. They had stopped near the edge of a cliff just as the sky was beginning to darken on the horizon and Thorin had given out the orders as to who was cooking and taking watch. Then they had all dismounted and Kierielle could not help but giggle as she saw Bilbo struggling to get off of his horse. Slowly she walked over assisting him in getting off and he winced as he hit the ground feeling the ache from all the riding he had done. She offered him a smile patting his pony on her neck as she looked down at the poor hobbit.

''It get's easier, once we have ridden for a few days your muscles will get used to it and it will not hurt near as much'' she spoke softly.

Bilbo offered her an embarassed smile reaching up to scratch the back of his neck while he glanced around to see if the others were paying them any attention.

''is it really that obvious?'' he questioned and she laughed softly biting her lip and shrugging.

''well let's just say it is quite obvious you have never ridden a horse before'' she replied and Bilbo chuckled softly shaking his head in response.

It was not long before the camp had settled in for the night and everyone had eaten the meal Bombur had prepared which was far different then anything Kierielle had eaten before but it was delicious nonetheless. She sat by the fire after she had finished her food and absently listened to the dwarves talk about their families or the journey ahead and it made her heart ache over the fact that she had no one back home worrying about her. Slowly as she sat and listened she removed the braids she had pinned into her hair slowly brushing out the knots letting it fall in waves against her back with a sigh. As she looked around the fire she couldn't help but notice two sets of eyes intently staring at her one set a dark brown and the others an icy blue. She knew that Thorin was watching her simply because he did not trust her and though she found it be quite ridiculous that he thought she would try to do something surrounded by dwarves she had accepted that he felt the need to protect his kin. The other set of eyes belonged to Kili and to be honest she did not know why his brown eyes kept looking her way nor did she know why every time they did there was a fluttering feeling in her stomach. So far he had been the only dwarf to reach out to her and whether or not it was simply because he was being foolish or because he thought they could be friends she was not sure. After all from what she knew so far on this journey dwarves did not like elves, so why was he trying to be so friendly? Was it a trick or perhaps another way for Thorin to spy on her? Or was he simply just trying to be her friend and make this journey just a little more enjoyable? Kierielle had yet to come up with an answer.

Later that evening as the group began to get quieter Thorin stood from his spot looking at his kin and giving her a quick sharp look before he sighed

''Everyone should try to get some rest Fili and Kili will have first watch'' and with that the others began to move towards their horses to retrieve their bed rolls.

Kierielle followed suit grabbing her bag and her bed roll from Ronan's saddle before moving a little away from the group and settling her stuff there. She laid on her bed roll removing her extra cloak from the bag to use as a covering for the night and then pushing her bag beneath her head for a pillow. After everyone had laid down the camp had gotten relatively quiet with everyone trying to get some rest. She could hear snoring from the dwarves as they slowly began to fall asleep and though the noise unnerved her she did her best to close her eyes and attempt to drift off as well.

Kierielle did not know how long she had been asleep when she heard a howl that pierced the night air and woke her immediately. For a moment she laid frozen in her bed roll listening for a follow up or any proof that the orcs were close but then she heard Bilbo speak.

''What was that?'' he asked and Kierielle lifted her head slightly to see Fili and Kili leaning against the wall of the cliff.

''Orcs'' was Kili's response and another scream broke out.

Instinctively Kierielle reached for her blade her green eyes darting around as her sensitive ears pricked listening for any footsteps in the distance.

''Orcs?'' Bilbo asked almost sounding confused and Kierielle realized he had probably never seen one before let alone heard of one.

''Throat- cutters . There will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them'' Fili responded and Kierielle involuntary shuddered suddenly feeling goosebumps all across her pale skin.

''They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood'' Kili continued and Kierielle lifted her head in time to see the dwarves glance at each other and start to laugh happy with themselves for scaring the hobbit.

''Do you think that's funny?'' her own voice snapped at them and their heads whipped around looking at her.

Then just as they were about to say something a deeper voice came from behind them

''You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?'' They both looked away from Kierielle, Kili lingering a second longer before his attention went to Thorin and he spoke

''we didn't mean anything by it'' and she couldn't help but notice the two of them looked as if they were dwarlings being scolded by their mother.

''No you didn't. You know nothing of the world'' Thorin replied before storming off to the edge of the cliff where he stood overlooking the valley.

As Balin approached Fili and Kili, Kierielle took the opportunity to crawl out of her bed roll with her dagger still in her hand. Slowly she moved away from the group climbing up the side of the cliff and perching herself above the sleeping dwarves as she listened to Balin describe to the young dwarves and Master Baggin's why Thorin had more of a reason to hate orcs then anyone else. The story made her realize that though in a lot of ways they were different she and Thorin still had some things in common even if those things were past demons.

**Kili's POV**

It was after Balin's story about his uncle that Kili finally dared another glance at Kierielle's bed roll only instead of seeing a fuming elf he saw an empty roll and it nearly stopped his heart. As the others went to settle back down for sleep he stood from his spot dropping the dagger he had been holding as his eyes darted around their small camp. Fili raised his eyebrow at him but Kili ignored him so he spoke

''I'm waking Bofur for his turn on watch get some rest Kili'' then he approached the sleeping dwarf leaving Kili alone with his thoughts and panic.

With his brother out of his hair and his responsibilty of night watch being over Kili slowly approached Kierielle's empty bed roll pausing as he looked back at the camp of sleeping dwarves and only then did he see two legs dangling from the cliffs edge. With Kierielle in his sight he scaled the side of the cliff and approached her and thoughshe did not turn towards him,he knew she had heard him coming.

Slowly he sat beside her careful not to brush against her or invade her space as he sighed and looked over the camp of sleeping dwarves trying to figure out what he was going to say.

''I was worried about you'' he spoke finding it odd that those words had slipped through his lips but she did not seem to notice as she pushed her dark hair over shoulder but kept her eyes focused on the horizon.

''I can take care of myself'' she replied softly almost as if she had been crying or thinking of doing so.

''I know you can but that was not why I was worried'' he replied softly glancing at her with his brown eyes and watching the confusion wash over her features before her green eyes turned to meet his.

''Then why were you worried?'' she questioned

''Because I could see that what Fili and I had said upset you and I do not wish to see you upset'' he replied and she looked away back at the horizon pausing for a long moment before replying

''Perhaps you should not be joking about such things then'' Kili knew then that she was trying to avoid the subject and for a moment he had almost let it go but for some reason he could not simply do that and he found himself asking

''Why did it upset you?''.

Kierielle turned to him then and he could see the hurt and anger behind her eyes as they looked at him probably debating whether or not to get angry over his prying not that he could blame her. But her features softened before she looked up at the sky and in nothing but a whisper she replied

''my mother was killed by Orc's when I was just a child, they raided our village, burned down houses and we tried to escape but they found us''.

For a moment Kili said nothing feeling extremely guilty for even joking about night raids and orcs he sat still watching Kierielle slightly before wrapping his arm around her frame and pulling her close to his side.

''I am sorry we should have never joked about such a thing, you and Thorin are right'' he whispered and she leaned her head against his shoulder surprising him completely as a tear slipped from her eyes.

''you did not know'' she responded her voice cracking slightly and he squeezed her slightly feeling an ache in his chest at the sight of her tears

''That is no excuse'' he replied and then they sat in silence as she cried and he held her to his side as she did so.

**Aww yay Kili and Kierielle interaction! Thoughts on that? Reviews and comments are welcome!**


	9. The Stubborness Of Dwarves

**Kili's POV **

Kierielle had been talking with him for a long while as the sky only got darker and the snores of the dwarves below them increased. Despite the late hour and his increasing drowsiness he did not have the heart to tell her they should go to sleep. He quite enjoyed hearing her talk about her childhood as well as her time with the elves and he found it rather odd that she did not intend to stay with her kin. But the longer he sat and talked with her the more differences he saw between her and well a normal elf. By observing her this close he could see her tan skin, her slightly less pointed ears and even that she really was not that much taller then he was. He watched as she pushed her chocolate hair back from her face mesmerized by even the smallest movements she made which he found a little bit odd. It had never occurred to him until now that he may be harboring feelings for the elf maiden beside him even if he had just met her and the thought of that made him a little nervous. After all what would the others think if they knew? Not only that what if these were more then just feelings what if he had found his one? The thought of that made him even more nervous and it was only then that he had realized Kierielle had stopped talking. Kili paused looking over at the dark haired, green eyed elf who had slumped against his shoulder with her eyes closed and her breathing becoming a lot heavier. She had fallen asleep on him and he chuckled softly to himself as he slowly stood cradling Kierielle in his arms as he did so. Once he had her secure enough he then made his way back down the side of the cliff where the snoring of the dwarves only got louder. Carefully Kili made his way over to her bed roll pulling back her extra cloak before lying her down gently on the ground. For a moment he paused simply admiring how peaceful she looked when she slept before he reached down covering her with the cloak. Slowly he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face brushing his thumb against her cheek with a sigh before standing and making his way over to his own bed where he fell asleep almost instantly as well.

**Normal POV**

In the morning Kierielle had woken with a jump suddenly realizing she had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation and she was about to apologize before she realized that she was no longer on the cliff but in her bed roll. Confused she looked around at the company of dwarves before her most of them were still sleeping however she noticed Bombur preparing breakfast and Thorin standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at the valley below them. Balin and Gandalf were standing with Thorin and if she had to guess she would say they were talking about the day's journey before them. She paused watching them for a second before her gaze continued and she noticed a sleeping Kili not far from the fire. Though she was still not sure of what had happened the night before if she had to guess she would have said Kili must have carried her back down since she did not recall coming to bed herself.

It was not long before the rest of the company was slowly beginning to stir and Kierielle went to work untangling her hair before braiding it as she had the day before pinning it up to her head before finally crawling from her bed roll. She gathered her things placing her extra cloak back into her bag and rolling up her bed roll before making her way over to where Ronan was tied up. She assembled her gear back onto his saddle and just as she was finishing up the dwarves were beginning to do the same.

''Did you sleep well lass?'' the question came from Balin who was now standing next to her with a kind smile.

She smiled back nodding in return

''Yes I did, I feel quite rested'' she replied and Balin smiled the kind of smile that said he knew more then he was letting on but he simply patted her back before saying

''I hope you didn't get to bed to late, breakfast is ready and we will be heading out as soon as everyone is done'' then he made his way over to the fire causing Kierielle to raise her eyebrow slightly in response.

After breakfast everyone made their way over to their ponies ready to take off just as the sun was beginning to rise in the East. Thorin had mounted his horse first and watched as the others did the same all except Bilbo who seemed to be struggling. While Thorin shot him an annoyed look Kierielle dismounted just as Kili did to help Bilbo. They paused for a moment looking at each other with a small smile until Bilbo cleared his throat and Thorin shouted ''someone just get the hobbit on his horse and lets be off'' this snapped them out of their daze and quickly Kili boosted Bilbo onto his horse and a blushing Kierielle mounted her own horse avoiding the wandering eyes of the other dwarves.

Not long after the sun had risen completely the clouds had begun to move in and with one look at the sky Kierielle knew they were in for a good rainstorm. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head just as Kili and Fili road up next to her with amused smiles on their lips.

''Expecting some weather?''Kili asked and Kierielle looked from him to his brother rolling her eyes slightly.

''Laugh all you want but it is going to rain'' the two of them looked up at the sky and Fili shook his head

''It's just a cloudy day is all those are not rain clouds'' he spoke and Kili nodded in simply shrugged and rode on ahead just as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

The rain started out as a light drizzle but it wasn't long before all of the dwarves had put on their cloaks and hoods because the rain had increased just enough to soak everyone through and make them all miserable. The rain did not let up all morning and the company was pretty silent because of it. Nobody really felt like talking when they were cold wet and miserable. In fact it wasn't until early in the afternoon that Dori finally spoke up.

''Here, Mr. Gandalf, Can't you do something about this deluge?'' he asked and Kierielle couldn't help but notice Gandalf's obvious annoyance when he replied

''It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard.'' and this made Kierielle smile to herself slightly as they continued to ride on listening as Bilbo questioned Gandalf about the other wizards of the world.

It was early evening when the rain finally let up and the group came to an area with an abandoned farm house before they all came to a stop.

''We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. '' Thorin spoke and everyone began to dismount.

Fili and Kili began to gather the ponies to Kierielle gathered the things she would need from Ronan before handing him off and approaching the abandoned farm house with Gandalf.

''A farmer and his family used to live here'' he spoke and Kierielle got an instant chill up her spine as she looked over the ruins.

''Oin, Gloin!'' Thorin shouted

''Aye'' was Gloin's response

''Get a fire going'' '

'Right you are'' and with that the camp was beginning to get set up.

However Gandalf still stood in the house shooting Kierielle a worried look before he turned to get the attention of Thorin

''I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley''

At this Thorin approached the two of them narrowing his eyes as he replied

''I have told you already, I will not go near that place''

''Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest and advice.''Gandalf reasoned and Kierielle nodded

''The elves would welcome us'' and Thorin narrowed his eyes at her before bringing his attention back to Gandalf.

''I do not need their advice'' he replied and Kierielle could not help herself so she added

''what about the map? Lord Elrond can read it, he can help us''

''Help?'' he snapped turning towards her and taking a step closer as he continued

''A dragon attacks Erebor ,what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing'' he spat at her before turning towards Gandalf and continuing

''You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father''

''You are neither of them. I did not give you that key and map so that you could hold onto the past''

''I did not know were yours to keep'' was Thorin's response and Gandalf turned to stomp off as Thorin turned back to Kierielle

''And you will do well to mind your own business she elf'' he spat once more before making his way over to where the rest of the company was setting up camp.


	10. The Promise Of A Prince

**For those of you who have been reading my story and are feeling a bit confused let me explain that I had a malfunction and had to delete my story and repost it. So while I was reposting it I added chapter titles to make things less confusing thanks to a suggestion from one of my readers. For those of you who have reviewed, followed or made this story a favourite you may have to do so again I apologize for the inconvenience but I hope this makes things a bit easier for all of you. Please give me some reviews on what you think of the story it only takes a few moments and I would really like to know what you think! I hope you enjoy a new chapter should be out soon!**

After the confrontation with Thorin, Kierielle made her way over to where the rest of the company sat trying to brush off the uneasy feeling she was getting from Gandalf's warning. Oin and Gloin had started a large fire, one that radiated heat even from a distance Kierielle discovered as she took a seat on a log that was farther from the fire then the others. The heat licked against her skin and she was grateful for the warmth it brought her after the long day of being cold from the rain. As she sat on her log she let her green eyes scan the group before her Thorin had not yet returned to the company so she felt more relaxed sitting there then she knew she would for the rest of the evening. Oin and Gloin were collecting more wood for the fire to keep it going through the night as Bombur had begun to set up his cooking pot to prepare the meal for the night. Kierielle could feel her stomach begin to growl and churn anxious for the meal that would soon come and it was not until then that she had realized just how hungry she was. She watched from a distance as Bombur loaded the pot with rabbit meat and an array of vegetables and Kierielle's stomach only gurgled louder.

''It looks good huh?'' came a voice from beside her causing her to jump in surprise and she turned her head to see Bofur just as he flopped down next to her.

''It does, I did not realize how hungry I was until he started to cook'' she smiled and Bofur chuckled.

''Aye, my brother is one of the best cooks around he can make almost anything taste good'' he spoke with a smile before he leaned closer to her and added in a whisper

''We just wish he would stop tasting so much'' he grinned and Kierielle smiled as Bombur shouted ''

Oi!'' from the fire and threw some carrot tops in Bofur's direction.

In response Bofur laughed holding up his hands in mock surrender as he shouted

''Only joking Bombur'' and everyone else began to laugh as well including Kierielle. After everyone settled Bofur looked back at Kierielle with a grin stretching his arms over his head and she heard the cracking of muscles in his back as he did so. '

'What I really came over here to say was that you should not take Thorin's actions towards you too seriously'' he spoke more softly this time so that only she could hear him.

She frowned slightly looking back at him as she removed the pins from her hair letting her braid fall loosely to her shoulders.

''He does not like me much'' she stated softly looking over at the fire blazing before her.

''It's not really you it's all elves'' he replied and she could not help but roll her eyes at his response

''That does not make me feel much better'' she whispered and Bofur offered her a small grin.

''I'm just saying its not you personally and you are not the reason for his dislike'' Kierielle sighed softly

''It is because they did not help when the dragon attacked is that right?'' she questioned

''Aye'' he replied

''Why did they not help? It makes no sense to me'' Bofur sighed and shrugged watching as Thorin finally returned to the company shooting her look as he went to talk with Balin.

''That is unclear but you need not worry, you will prove yourself to Thorin before to long'' he replied and she raised her eyebrow slightly '

'How?''

''I do not know but I'm quite sure that you will lass'' and with that Bofur winked in her direction before standing and approaching Bombur to see how the meal was turning out.

**Kili's POV**

Fili and Kili had just finished gathering the horses and leading them to a safe area when Thorin approached them.

''Fili. Kili'' he nodded and Kili exchanged a look with his brother who shrugged in response.

''We just finished rounding up all the horses uncle'' Kili spoke motioning to the group as his uncle paused infront of him looking deep in thought about something.

''Yes, good. Kili I need a word with you, Fili can mind the horses alone for a moment'' he spoke and Kili glanced back at his brother who shrugged once more before turning towards the horses.

''Sure, Uncle'' Kili responded following his uncle far enough way so that his brother could not hear.

For a moment they stood in silence Thorin simply stared at Kili making him feel as if he was a young dwarf again being scolded for one of his pranks gone wrong. He tried to think of reasons as to why his uncle would want to speak with him alone but he simply drew up blanks.

''I think you are getting far to attached to the she-elf Kili'' that was not at all what he had expected and he looked at his uncle in surprise as he stuttered out '

'Ki-Kierielle? what about her?''

Thorin turned away from him sighing as he did so and Kili began to get nervous once more.

'' I saw you with her last night''

''We were just talking, I was being nice''

''hmmph'' was Thorin's response as he turned to face Kili once more.

''we are friends uncle, that is all'' Kili spoke though he was not entirely sure of his feeling for the girl but there was no need to bring that up now.

''We both know there is more to it than that, I will not allow it Kili''

''Allow what? ''

''Whatever is going on with her, she cannot be trusted can you not see that?''

''She has given me no reason not to trust her''

''She is an elf that is all the reason you need!'' Kili paused looking at his uncle who was well quite enraged by this point but still managing to keep his voice at a sharp whisper as if he was trying not to draw attention to himself.

''I will not allow it Kili no one of my kin will be involved with an elf''

''But Uncle.. ''

''She will not be allowed in Erebor and if you choose to be with her you will not either, you can choose your family or the traitor but if you betray me you will not be forgiven, do you understand?''

Kili stared at his uncle for a moment fighting his inner thoughts and the sudden burst of anger that had his blood boiling. He swallowed back all of his negative words before taking a deep breath and replying

''Yes Uncle'' to which Thorin smiled patted him on his shoulder and said:

''you will not regret it Kili'' before making his way back to the camp leaving a defeated Kili to return to watching the horses.

**Normal POV**

Later that evening Kierielle sat near the fire enjoying the chatter and laughter of the dwarves as Bombur began to hand out bowls of the soup that was finally ready. Kierielle ate hers quickly enjoying every bite as Bilbo paced back and forth beside her not yet stopping to eat.

''He's been a long time'' he finally spoke and Kierielle looked over at Bilbo as Bofur took her empty bowl from her hands.

''Who?'' Bofur asked looking at Bilbo as well now.

''Gandalf'' he replied and Kierielle could not help but smile in response

''You must not worry about Gandalf, Bilbo he often does as he chooses'' she replied and Bilbo looked at her with worry still etched into his features.

''But what if something were to happen?'' he asked with frown and Kierielle laughed softly

''He is a wizard Bilbo he will not get himself into any trouble he cannot handle'' she spoke and he relaxed slightly as Bofur approached Bilbo with two bowls of soup

''Here do us a favor and take these to the lads'' Bofur spoke as Bilbo took the bowls and Kierielle stood

''I'll come with you'' she offered taking a bowl from him and walking with him over to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies.

Kierielle was walking slightly ahead of Bilbo lost her own thoughts when she caught sight of Kili leaning against a tree sharpening what looked like an arrow. When he saw her he lifted his gaze and she offered him a smile lifting the bowl to show him she had brought him food but instead of letting her get any further he rushed over to her stopping in front of her abruptly.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked sharply and a confused Kierielle lifted the bowl in response '

'I brought you supper'' and he raised his eyebrow

''Did they send you?''

''Well they sent Bilbo but I tagged along''

''Well you should not have came'' '

'I..what?'' Kierielle paused now feeling extremely confused as she stared at an angry looking Kili.

''But I only wanted to help''

''Well you've only gotten in the way'' Kili snapped and Kierielle looked at him in shock trying to recall what on earth she had done to make him so upset.

''I've only brought you supper'' '

'And distracted me from my duty''

''Distracted you?''

''Yes!" Kierielle shoved the bowl of soup into his hands a little forcefully causing him to stagger slightly but he kept his same angry look on his face nonetheless.

''What on earth is your problem?'' she asked crossing her arms over her chest

''You are'' he snapped again and she winced not expecting those words to cross his lips.

''Me?''

''Yes you've done nothing but distract me and get in my way since you've joined this company, you should just do us a favor and go Erebor is not yours to claim'' he spoke looking away from her and she tried to hide the obvious hurt in her features.

''But I..''

''Just go, nobody wants you here so just go back to your kin and leave us be'' he snapped this time a little quieter then before and Kierielle turned on her heel heading back towards the camp while fighting the tears in her eyes and even ignoring Bilbo's calls as she stormed past him.

**I know it was a little harsh but there's gotta be some drama and I think Kili would want to please his uncle even if it hurt him a little! Have no fear this is not the end so please review and message me with comments thanks for reading!**


	11. Smarter Than The Average Troll

Kierielle had stormed away from Kili ignoring the calls of Bilbo and Fili as she rushed past them so that they would not see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was angry with Kili for saying those hurtful things and it really made no sense to her that he was suddenly so against her being there when he had rooted for her in the beginning. _Perhaps_ she thought to herself as she moved around the forest making a loop back to camp _perhaps this had been his plan all along_. She did not want to believe that Kili had only befriended her to hurt her but it really was the only explanation she had.

Instead of returning directly to the camp Kierielle made her way to the trees alongside where the dwarves were sitting and talking. She was close enough to see them and even hear them with her elf hearing but far enough not to be noticed or heard herself. She found herself climbing into one of the trees resting on one of the lower branches and finally letting the tears fall. She wanted to reprimand herself for this after all she had cried far to much on this journey so far and the dwarves had already thought of her as weak or in Kili's words a burden to this whole ordeal. Perhaps she should have listened to the company back at Bilbo's when they had told her she did not belong or that she would only get in the way though it was hardly fair that any of them would say this when she had not yet even had a chance to prove her worth. Maybe she was only doubting herself because of Kili's words and the thought of Kili made her angry all over again. Who did he think he was approaching her as he had? If he had not wanted to be her friend then perhaps he should not have tried to be in the beginning. None of it made any sense in fact Kierielle was really starting to dislike dwarves altogether.

She found it strange that despite her anger at Kili for what he had said she also had this strange ache in her heart that she had not felt before. The way he looked at her as if she was a burden or just some stranger he wanted nothing to do with had actually been what had hurt her the most. Perhaps it was because spending time with him and even the other dwarves had given her a sense of belonging being with the elves had not or perhaps it was something more that she was not willing to admit to herself yet.

At the sound of laughter her green eyes focused on the group of dwarves below her and she watched them for a moment a small smile on her lips at their antics. Most elves and even humans would have thought of them as rude and obnoxious not to mention quite loud but that was what Kierielle liked about them. As she scanned the group she realized that Gandalf had still not returned and at the thought of that she began to get upset once more. After all what was the purpose of him dragging her along on this quest when she was clearly not wanted and not only that why had he left the group and abandoned her with dwarves who wanted nothing to do with her. Part of her wanted to pack up her things and leave without a word she had no doubt Thorin would be thrilled if she did. Gandalf was not here to stop her or promise her meaningless things such as information of her father and yet she had not left yet despite her anger something was keeping her there.

**Kili's POV**

Saying those things to Kierielle had tasted bitter coming out of his mouth and when she turned to leave he had almost grabbed her arm to stop her from going. But he didn't and instead he watched her leave without looking back not that he could blame her. Kili wondered if maybe she would take off that night after all he would not blame her since he had been the one to tell her she was a burden and that they did not need her to reclaim Erebor. Deep down he knew his feelings for her were much more then friendship and the aching feeling in his heart was telling him he had made a terrible mistake and even though he felt hollow and sick to his stomach he held his head high heeding his uncles warning. Dwarves and Elves could not be together romantically it was odd enough that he had thought of her as a friend. It would never have worked she would have been banned from Erebor and he would have been forced to marry someone worthy of a prince anyway. It was better that he had done it now and not after they had reclaimed their homeland now they could move on from whatever it was that was going on between them.

It did not take long for Bilbo and Fili to find Kili leaning against the same tree he had been before Kierielle had arrived. He could feel their eyes on him assessing the situation as they approached and he could only guess they had seen Kierielle run off.

''Is everything okay Kili?'' Fili questioned holding a bowl of soup in his hands as well. Kili nodded taking a spoonful from his bowl before responding

''Yeah, I'm glad the company thought of bringing us supper before it was all gone''

Bilbo glanced from Kili to Fili clearing his throat slightly causing Kili to look over at their burglar raising his own eyebrow

''Everything alright burglar?'' he found himself asking and Bilbo nodded looking slightly uncomfortable

''Well yes, its just that I saw Kierielle leave here rather quickly looking upset''he replied and Kili tried to look as calm and nonchalant as possible.

''We tried to call to her but she would not respond'' Fili added and Kili shrugged taking another spoonful of food into his mouth.

''Odd, she seemed fine when she left'' he replied and the other two looked at one another before Fili cleared his throat and nodded

''well perhaps we should check the horses'' he muttered and Kili followed his brother over to the clearing where they had left the horses before they had become distracted.

The two of them stood staring at the ponies and right away Kili could tell something was off as he mentally began to count them _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen..._ He counted them once, then a second and third time only the number didn't change and he looked at Fili who had the same confused and panicked expression as he did. Bilbo approached them looking from Fili to Kili and then at the horses before asking

''What's the matter?''

''We're supposed to be looking out of the ponies'' Kili replied still mentally counting them even though the number did not change.

''Only we've encountered a slight problem'' Fili added

''We had seventeen'' Kili confirmed

''And now there's fourteen'' Fili finished and Bilbo looked over the ponies as well no doubt counting them over again.

The three of them approached the group of ponies examining them slightly and it was then that Kili figured out which ones they were missing

''Daisy, Bungo and Ronan are missing'' he spoke his eyes beginning to scan the area to see where they had gotten off to exactly.

''Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?'' Bilbo questioned and Kili looked over at Fili with a worried expression Thorin would not be happy about this especially if he knew Kili had been distracted due to a certain elf.

''Uhh, No. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it'' Fili replied and luckily Bilbo halfheartedly agreed.

''Well...uh look, some-something big uprooted those trees'' Bilbo started and the three of them approached the fallen trees examining them as they did so.

''That was our thinking'' Kili replied trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice though he did not think Bilbo noticed.

''Something big, and possibly quite dangerous''

''Hey! There's a light. Over here stay down!'' Fili called interrupting another sarcastic response from Kili.

The three of them approached the light staying low and out of sight then realizing it is a fire they hide behind a nearby log listening to laughter erupt.

''What is it?'' Bilbo questioned and Kili replied

''Trolls'' while mentally cursing himself for letting this happen.

They move closer to the fire watching another troll approach holding two more of their ponies and this time Kili knows they really are in trouble.

''They've got Myrtle and Minty! I think they are going to eat them, we have to do something!'' Bilbo exclaimed in a whisper and Kili nodded in response they most definitely had to do something or Thorin would have their heads.

''Yes; You should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small'' he explained and Bilbo began to get a look of terror on his face much similar to the one he got when he read the contract.

''N-n-no'' Bilbo stuttered and Kili placed his hand on the hobbits shoulder to reassure him and to push him closer

''They'll never see you''

''No, no, no, no..''

''It's perfectly safe we'll be right behind you'' Kili replied pushing him a little closer and glancing at Fili who agreed

''If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl'' and with that they pushed him towards the fire together before leaving the bowls on the ground and rushing through the woods back to the camp knowing they would need all the help they could get.

Normal POV

Kierielle had been sitting in the tree for a long time in fact the rest of the company had begun to get ready to sleep for the night and Thorin was taking first watch. She watched the camp quietly still lost in her own thoughts when Thorin began to tell everyone it was time to turn in, it was only then she realized Bilbo had not yet returned and her stomach began to knot with worry. She was about to climb down from the tree and mention this to Thorin when Fili and Kili burst through the trees both breathing heavily and looking panicked. Kierielle saw no sign of Bilbo and the entire company stood from their places as Thorin approached the young dwarves.

''Mountain trolls, they've taken the ponies'' Kili explained and instantly the dwarves were taking up arms.

''Where is the hobbit?''

''distracting them''

''And the elf?'' the two young dwarves paused looking around the camp and they looked as confused as Thorin did.

''she left us long before we discovered the trolls'' Fili replied and Thorin paused only for a moment before replying

''show us the way'' and the dwarves took off almost as fast as Fili and Kili had arrived.

The first thing Kierielle did after the dwarves ran off was jump from the tree, she ran over to where she had left her supplies and grabbed her bow slinging it over shoulder with her arrows. She was about to take a step towards where the company had taken off too when she stopped. Why on earth was she going to their rescue? They had made it quite clear she was not needed and besides that they had ignored Gandalf's warning in the first place. Maybe the horses didn't deserve it but they deserved to fight trolls on their own and if they lost that was their fault entirely. Besides if Thirteen dwarves could not handle a few trolls then she would not understand why they were willing to face a dragon. So instead of going in the direction of the dwarves Kierielle gathered her things and began to go the opposite way.

She did not know how long she had been walking but it seemed like quite awhile when she heard a familiar voice beside her

''Kierielle what are you doing out here?''

''I could ask you the same thing Mithrandir'' she replied not pausing as Gandalf fell into step with her.

''I was looking ahead, why are you not with the company?''

''They are fighting trolls and made it very clear they do not need my help''

''Trolls? and you left them?'' Kierielle paused turning to face Gandalf not sure if she should tell him what had happened so she sighed before replying

''There is thirteen of them I'm sure they can handle it'' then she continued to walk.

''Where are you going then?''

''I do not know Mithrandir anywhere that does not involve dwarves''

''They need our help Kierielle it is not in your nature to abandon those in need''

''I also know when I'm not wanted'' Gandalf sighed in return frowning in disapproval as Kierielle paused but kept her back turned towards him.

For a moment they stood in silence seeing who would break first but after several minutes of nothing Gandalf turned away before speaking.

''I did not know you to give up so easily Kierielle'' then he was gone and she was left alone once more.

Kili's POV

As it turned out the slow, dumb trolls that Kili had told Bilbo about earlier had managed to catch the lot of them. They had some of them already roasting over the fire and the rest well they were tied up in sacks to be saved for later. Tied up in his sack listening to his friends grumble and curse under their breaths all he could think of was an escape. Though at this point they really had none they were trapped and probably were going to be eaten by Trolls whether they liked it or not. There was still no sign of Kierielle which made Kili feel even guiltier partially because she probably could have helped them and partially because things between them were going to end on such bad terms.

''Wait your making a terrible mistake!'' Bilbo spoke up and Kili broke his train of thought turning his attention to the hobbit who was now standing in his sack talking to the trolls.

''You can't reason with them their half-wits'' shouted Nori

''Half-wits? Then what does that make us?'' questioned Bofur and even Kili had to admit he was confused about what the hobbit was trying to do no one could reason stupid mountain trolls.

''Uh, I meant with the uh, with the seasoning'' Bilbo continued

''What about the seasoning?'' The troll with the apron asked.

''Well have you smelt them? Your going to need something a lot stronger then sage before you plate this lot up'' that was the final straw the hobbit was selling them out and none of them could believe it.

''Traitor!'' they shouted and even went as far to kick at him from their sacks.

To be honest it was not until Bilbo began to talk about parasites and that Thorin kicked them so that they did not argue with the accusation that Kili finally realized what the hobbit was trying to do. He was not betraying them after all instead he was buying them time and now he only hoped they had not ruined it all. '

'You think I don't know what your up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools'' came the voice of one of the trolls and just when Kili was about to give up hope their was another voice shouting

''The dawn will take you all'' followed by a cracking rock and while the Trolls turned to stone from the sunlight the dwarves began to cheer at the sight of Gandalf and Kierielle standing beside the rock.

**I'm sorry about the wait, work has been keeping me super busy! This chapter is longer to make up for it and I will post again either tomorrow or sometime this week, enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	12. An Escape From Orcs

After the trolls had been turned into stone thanks to Gandalf, both he and Kierielle made their way down the ledge to where the dwarves were still tied up. Looking at the scene in front of her Kierielle had to admit she was glad she had run into Gandalf when she did because despite believing that the dwarves could handle the trolls it was obvious now that they couldn't. The first thing Gandalf did was extinguish the fire while Kierielle got to work cutting the dwarves from the sacks they were being contained in.

''Thank you lass'' Balin spoke as she freed him from his sack and she nodded looking around at the other dwarves that were now working on freeing their friends from the spit.

''It is nothing Balin, I should have been here in the first place'' she spoke and Balin gave her a kind smile resting his hand against her shoulder.

''I'm sure you had your reasons and besides you brought Gandalf to us without the two of you we wouldn't have made it to dawn'' he squeezed her shoulder and she offered him a small smile before he moved away to assist the others in getting down from the spit.

As the dwarves began to move around and get their bearings once more Kierielle kept her distance sitting on a nearby boulder and watching the scene. Thorin approached Gandalf as he examined the now stone trolls and she could not help but listen as they spoke.

''Where did you go to, if I may ask?'' Thorin spoke and Gandalf glanced at him replying

''To look ahead''

''What brought you back?''

''Looking behind. Nasty Business. Still, they are all in one piece'' the two of them shared a smile before Thorin continued

''No thanks to your burglar or your elf for that matter'' Gandalf looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes at the dwarf king but held back replying

''He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that and Kierielle came looking for me when she saw you were in danger without her I very well may have still been wandering''

At that Thorin said nothing and Kierielle almost thought he looked a little ashamed at his accusations but the look was gone just as quickly as it was there.

Bilbo approached her a moment later and she offered him a smile as he did, for a moment he looked shy and almost awkward as if he wanted to say something but did not know how so she spoke for him.

''It was smart of you to buy time like that they were lucky you were around'' she spoke and Bilbo blushed slightly at her compliment.

''Well it was the least I could do, I am not a warrior and if I had not gotten in the way they would not have been captured in the first place''

''oh?''

''Yes well I was freeing the horses and one of the trolls grabbed me threatening to rip me apart if they did not lay down their weapons'' he replied and Kierielle looked around at the group of dwarves with a nod.

''You mean something to this company Bilbo, you may not be a warrior but you have value that cannot be replaced'' she spoke and Bilbo shrugged looking unsure of her words

''They would not have risked their lives for you if it was not true'' she added and Bilbo glanced at the dwarves before shrugging once more and clearing his throat.

''Yes well anyway, where did you run off too if I may ask? ''

Kierielle paused knowing this question was coming she glanced over to where Kili stood with his brother and looked away when his gaze caught hers.

''I was leaving the quest and heading home'' she replied and Bilbo looked at her with a shocked expression

''Leaving but why?'' he asked rather loudly and she shot him a look of annoyance.

''Ssh Bilbo not so loud'' she paused making sure no one heard him before continuing

''It has been made very clear by a few dwarves on this venture that I am not welcome here and I thought it would be best if I made a clean break''

''Why did you come back?''.

Kierielle sighed biting her lip before shrugging

''Despite everything this is where I feel most comfortable and I signed a contract, like you Bilbo I will prove myself to these dwarves if it is the last thing I do''

she smiled and Bilbo smiled as well and that was when they noticed the company was moving so Kierielle lept down from her boulder and the two of them trailed behind the group to find the Troll's cave.

When they found the hoard the stench was unbearable and so instead of entering the cave Kierielle chose to wait outside while the others explored and she was not the only one who did so. Being outside the cave she stood as far away from Kili as she possibly could leaning against a nearby tree with Bilbo standing near her they waited to see what the others would return with if they returned with anything at all. Thorin,Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Dwalin and Gandalf emerged from the cave not long after they had entered it Thorin was holding a new blade and even from a distance she could see it was an elvish blade. Gandalf approached Bilbo with a smaller blade in his hands. Kierielle could not help but smile as Gandalf handed the blade to Bilbo she was relieved to know he would have some sort of protection even if he was unsure of how to use it.

''I can't take this '' he spoke and Kierielle placed her hand on his shoulder admiring the blade in his hand before speaking

''This is an elvish blade Bilbo it will glow blue when there are orcs and goblins near''

Bilbo glanced at her still unsure he replied

''I have never used a sword in my life'' he spoke and Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to focus his attention on the wizard once more.

''And I hope you never have too. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one'' Bilbo still looked unsure but took the blade anyway and Kierielle gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before whispering '

'Gandalf is right and I will teach you to yield the blade properly do not worry Bilbo''

Bilbo was about to respond when there was a rustling in the trees and Thorin shouted

''Something's coming!'' and the group quickly gathered together .

Kierielle pulling Bilbo alongside her as they armed themselves preparing for the worst when out of the words burst a man dressed in brown being pulled by rabbits and Kierielle could not believe her eyes. It was established that this man was no man at all but a wizard and one that had been looking for Gandalf so while they stepped away to chat the rest of the group relaxed.

Suddenly a howl erupted in the distance and instantly Kierielle was reaching for her bow and arrow. She knew that howl from anywhere and slowly the company began to look around the clearing listening for more.

''Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?'' Bilbo questioned and the group was on high alert as Bofur responded '

'Wolves? no that is not a wolf''

It was then that the warg appeared leaping down onto one of the dwarves and Thorin used orcrist to strike it down instantly, but another warg appeared from the otherside. Instantly Kierielle had an arrow strung on her bow and at the same time Kili released his arrow she released her's and they landed side by side knocking the warg over. Kili glanced back at her surprised as Dwalin uses his hammer to kill the warg when it tries to get back up.

''Warg-Scouts which means an orc pack is not far behind'' Thorin spoke and Bilbo looked up panicked

''Orc pack?'' he questioned and Kierielle gripped her bow tightly in her hands letting her eyes scan the area and listening for any more movement.

''Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?'' Gandalf asked approaching Thorin who replied

''No one''

''Who did you tell?'' he asked once more and the company looked between the two of them confused expressions on their faces.

''No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?''

''You are being hunted'' Gandalf finally spoke and Thorin shot him a look but they did not time have to argue over it.

''We have to get out of here'' Dwalin shouted and suddenly Ori appeared shouting

''We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted!'' and at this point Kierielle was beginning to lose hope after all there was no way they would be able to outrun an orc pack no matter the number or dwarves they had in their company especially if they were being hunted the orcs were prepared and they simply were not.

''I'll draw them off'' Radagast stated and the whole company looked at him surprised

''These are Gundabad Wargs; They will outrun you. '' Gandalf protested and Radagast brushed him off replying

''These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try'' and with that they were off.

Radagast took the lead while the company followed Gandalf in the opposite direction dodging between rocks to avoid being spotted. This seems to work for awhile until a warg catches their scent and just above them he stands with his rider. Thorin gives Kili a nod and he strings an arrow pulling it back as he steps out of the cover to shoot the warg. It falls from the rock with its rider and the dwarves quickly work to kill it but in the process it makes to much noise and the rest of the pack is on them.

An Orc shouts in the distance and it is not long before they begin to hunt them once more.

''Move, Run!'' Gandalf shouts and they do running between the rocks but they are unable to hide any longer because the Orcs have spotted them.

In no time they are surrounded, the dwarves take up arms, Kierielle notches her bow and even Bilbo removes his sword. With more coming they had no options but to fight on Thorin's command Kili begins to shoot and Kierielle follows suit trying her best to help eliminate the wargs and their riders but there is simply just too many.

''Where is Gandalf?'' Kili shouts looking over at Kierielle and it is only then that she realizes the wizards absence.

''He's abandoned us'' Dwalin shouted back

''He would never!'' Kierielle shouted back still firing arrows but doubting her own words as there was no sign of the wizard.

''Hold your ground!'' Thorin shouted out and the company did just that.

''This way you fools!'' Gandalf shouted and Kierielle took a moment to glance back relieved to see that he had not abandoned them after all.

The dwarves began to run back towards the rock Kierielle and Kili lagging behind to send more arrows flying buying the others time.

''Kili, Run!'' Thorin shouts and the dark haired dwarf glances back at his king before glancing at Kierielle who is still standing alongside him.

''Kierielle, go now!'' he shouts and she fires another arrow landing it in the skull of nearby orc and he falls to the ground.

''I'm right behind you, go!'' she shouts back.

Kili pauses for a moment staring at her as she readies another arrow.

''Hurry Kili go!'' she shouts again and with another moment of hesitation he turns and runs toward Thorin sliding into the cave followed by the dwarf king.

Once the dwarves are safe Kierielle begins to run towards the cave as well knocking off a few other Orc riders as she moves and at the sound of an elven horn she pauses caught off guard for a second to long. A nearby warg without a rider leaps toward her and before she can reach for her blade or her arrows its teeth sink into her right shoulder. A scream escaped her lips as the agonizing pain erupted throughout her body and while the Warg was still latched onto her she managed to reach for her blade with her left hand. Reaching over she drove the blade through one of the wargs eyes causing it to yelp and drop her to the ground with another scream escaping her lips. The elven horn sounded again and Kierielle could hear bodies falling around her but when she tried to move the pain in her shoulder only increased and black spots appeared on the edges of her vision. _This is it _she thinks to herself biting back another scream of pain as she feels her own blood drench her clothing. _I'm going to die like my mother did at the hand of orcs _and then the sound of howls and screams stopped. Kierielle's vision spotted with black dots once more and when she tried to lift her head to see what had happened she blacked out from the pain altogether.

**Kili's POV **

She had been right behind him and then suddenly she wasn't it had all happened so quickly and now he was in a cave with the rest of the company. His first instinct was to leap forward trying to climb the stone wall but Thorin grabbed his shoulder stopping him instantly.

''Kili, stop'' he ordered and Kili met his gaze fighting against his grip

''Kierielle is still out there!'' he shouted and to his surprise Fili and Bofur stepped forward as well.

Thorin shot them all looks before focusing his gaze on Kili

''I will not risk the lives of my kin for an elf she made her choice'' he said sternly and a scream pierced the air.

''That was not the scream of an orc'' Kili pleaded trying once more to fight against his uncle's grip but he only held tighter.

''There is too many of them you will be killed'' another scream pierced the air and then an orc slid down the cave catching them off guard.

Thorin examined the arrows within the body ''Elves'' he confirms and the group looks over at Gandalf but all Kili can think about is Kierielle who they had no doubt left to die. '

'I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?'' Dwalin shouts from the back of the cave and there is a moment of hesitation as Kili looks from the cave opening to Thorin before Bofur responds

''Follow it of course'' and the rest of the company begins to make their way in that direction.

Kili hesitates his mind still on Kierielle but when Gandalf touches his shoulder and Thorin begins to make his way down the path as well he has no choice but to follow.

''I think that would be wise'' Gandalf responds to Bofur's comment and squeezes Kili's shoulder as they begin to make their way down the mysterious path together.


	13. The Company of Elves

**Alright another update yay! I'm hoping to have at least another one or two updates this weekend if all goes well! I still have a lot of chapters to write before I finish this story but I may be starting another one soon for Fili so stay tuned for that and enjoy this chapter! Reviews and pms are welcome! I do not own anything except my OC**

**Kili's POV**

The pathway they had chosen to take was a narrow one between two very tall cliffs and though they were extremely curious as to where it was leading no one asked any further questions. At times the pathway was so narrow they had a difficult time getting through it having to stop and push Bombur several times. The entire time they walked Kili was lost in his own thoughts still hearing the screams of Kierielle ringing in his ears. He was angry that his uncle did not let him go to her aid and he could sense that even some of the others were not to happy with Thorin's decision either despite their dislike for elves. The worst part for Kili was the fact that things had ended on such bad terms and despite his harsh words towards her she had still risked her life to save his and he had not even been able to return the favor. Moving down the path Thorin and the others had tried to talk to him but he had brushed them off just wanting to be alone with his thoughts for awhile knowing they still had a long way to Erebor and even if he felt anger towards his uncle he would have to push it aside eventually. The only two who had not tried to talk to him were Gandalf and Bilbo and when Kili glanced over at them walking slightly behind him he noticed they seemed as if they were lost in a great deal of thought as well.

As they neared the end of the pathway their was a change in the atmosphere and the only word Kili could think of to describe it was magic. He had never felt anything like it before and well if he was being completely honest he found it to be quite odd. The pathway opened into an open area and below their was a valley with a miraculous city below unlike anything Kili had ever laid eyes on. He was about to ask where Gandalf had taken them when the wizard answered the question on his own.

''The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name.'' he spoke and Bilbo replied

''Rivendell''

''Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea''

_Elves _Kili thought to himself looking down at the city before him in slight awe _no wonder the air felt like magic_.

''This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy'' Thorin spat beside him and Kili had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Though he did not trust elves and he could not say that he really liked them all that much for that matter even he did not have the hatred towards them that his uncle did. Not to mention he had been very fond of a certain elf before the unfortunate turn of events from earlier in the day and if his uncle could have seen what Kili saw in Kierielle perhaps she would have still been with them at that moment to return to her home for a brief time.

_''_You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself'' Gandalf spoke again

Thorin grimaced and was obviously not pleased with Gandalf's decision.

''You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing. They will try to stop us'' Thorin argued

Kili knew this was true and despite his ill feelings towards his uncle at that moment in time he also did not want Kierielle's efforts to keep him safe to be wasted simply because the elves did not want them to reclaim their homeland.

''Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.'' Gandalf spoke before beginning to lead the way into the valley.

The closer and closer they got the bottom of the valley the more uneasy Kili had began to feel and he could sense the uneasiness of the dwarves around him as well. In fact the only ones who seemed comfortable were Gandalf and Bilbo and once again Kili wished Kierielle was there to talk him through it or so they at least knew they came in peace. They walked until they came to a platform before a stairway and Kili found himself looking around anxiously as if something was about to happen though he was not entirely sure what. In front of them a dark hair elf descended from a flight of stairs and Kili felt himself inching closer to the other dwarves.

''Mithrandir'' the dark haired dwarf greeted Gandalf

''Ah Lindir!'' Gandalf greeted back and the dwarves around him began to murmur in distrust.

Kili could hear his Uncle murmur to Balin to stay sharp and instinct caused him to reach for his bow while his brown eyes scanned the elf suspiciously. The elf began to speak in elvish and Kili's fingers tensed against his bow wanting to know exactly what the elf was saying.

''I must speak with Lord Elrond'' Gandalf spoke

''My Lord Elrond is not here'' the elf responded

'' Not here? Where is he? '' Gandalf asked and at that moment the horns they had heard before following the path sounded once more.

At the sound of the horns the whole group of dwarves tensed and began to close ranks as the armed elves came closer circling them as they did so. For a moment despite the fact that Kili was on high alert, with his hands gripping at his bow, he could not help but wonder if perhaps Kierielle was among the elves after all they would have saved her if they could have right? When the elves stopped circling one of them separated themselves from the group and Kili soon learned that this was Lord Elrond. While he and Gandalf spoke to each other in elvish Kili took the moment to scan the elves around him but when he saw no sign of the familiar she elf his heart began to sink once more. Eventually Thorin stepped forward and Lord Elrond looked at him with recognition while the others stayed close to one another watching the exchange anxiously.

''Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain'' Elrond greeted Thorin

''I do not believe we have met''

''You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain''

''Indeed; he made no mention of you''

Despite the insult Lord Elrond ignored his words and instead looked over at the other dwarves speaking in elvish once more.

''What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?'' Gloin shouted and the rest of them began to grip at their weapons once more unsure of how to react to the elves words. Gandalf looked at them with exasperation before replying

''No, master Gloin, he's offering you food''

They began to mutter amongst themselves deciding as a group that they were all quite hungry having not eaten for quite some time so despite their dislike of elves they accepted the offer and were led to a courtyard where the tables were set up and the meal began almost instantly. Like most of the dwarves Kili was quite turned off by the amount of green food that was set before him but the wine was good so he drowned his increasing sorrow in that before he eventually decided to try the food. The music played by the elves was awful not that it was played horribly but it was very much not what he was used to and it sounded a lot more like a lullaby then it did something to liven up the party. Eventually however Bofur had taken things into his own hands standing up one of the tables and singing one of the many dwarven songs they knew and this did lots to lift Kili's spirits at least for the time being.

**Gandalf's POV**

The dwarves singing had gone on for quite some time and though it made the elves slightly uncomfortable Gandalf was relieved it had at least made the dwarves feel more comfortable. After their meal the tables were removed from the courtyard and were replaced with some other furniture for the dwarves to rest on and once he was sure everyone was as comfortable as they were going to get he arranged a meeting with Lord Elrond and Thorin for later in the evening. Once that was set Gandalf left the dwarves to seek some solitude of his own only he ran into Lindir once more who informed him Elrond requested his presence and so he made his way to his chambers.

Gandalf found Elrond in his study and he entered without knocking approaching his old friend with a curious look upon his face. Elrond turned at the sound of Gandalf approaching and the troubling look on his face caused Gandalf to pause taking a seat in a nearby chair before speaking.

''What is it Lord Elrond?''

Elrond looked over at Gandalf taking a seat in the chair in front of him before speaking.

''I called you here to inform you of what else we found when we slayed the Orc pack earlier today, I did not wish to tell you in the presence of the dwarves''

''Yes? What is it?''

''When we approached the hidden pass we arrived just in time to find Kierielle and I must admit she was in grave condition''

Gandalf was not surprised to hear this in fact the only reason he had agreed with Thorin leaving Kierielle out there was because he knew the elves would find her the moment he had heard the horn. Her condition however had been surprising.

''Why was she not with you when you arrived?''

''I sent one of my guards ahead with her she had lost a lot of blood but now she rests in the healing ward''

''And what news of her condition now?''

Lord Elrond paused looking over at Gandalf once more before replying

''She is stable but still unconscious at this point it could go either way Mithrandir, she does not heal as other elves do and we are still uncertain as to why but for now we are doing all we can''

''Well good then''

''How could you drag her on this mission that is doomed to fail?'' Elrond asked changing the subject and Gandalf paused looking over at Elrond for a long moment before responding.

''It was her choice Lord Elrond''

''You should not have given her the choice Mithrandir, especially with something involving these dwarves''

''Kierielle has always craved adventure, I only gave her what she wanted''

''And now she is paying the price for the mistakes of dwarves'' Elrond responded and Gandalf could not help but sigh.

''Kierielle chose to help them Lord Elrond, I could not stop her and even if she had not chosen to help the dwarves she would have found some other adventure to risk her life on. '' Gandalf reasoned and Lord Elrond sighed in response before nodding in agreement.

''Well I believe we have a meeting with a certain dwarf king to attend too'' he spoke once more and shortly after the two of them were leaving the room to meet Thorin.

**Kili's POV**

It was late in the evening and long after the meal had finished it had been decided the dwarves would stay in Rivendell until further notice. While the other dwarves produced a fire from items around them Kili sat on a bench a bit further away from the group smoking his pipe and listening to the conversations around him but still lost deeply in his own thoughts. He still could not get Kierielle's piercing scream from his ears and though he had not seen the end result his mind was filled with images of what had possibly happened to her. Kierielle had not been the one who betrayed his grandfather or great grandfather all those years ago and quite honestly neither had the elves of Rivendell so he was not focusing his hatred on them any longer. But this did not lessen the anger or hurt he felt inside heart, anger towards his uncle and anger towards the orcs and he swore revenge on those who had done this to her.

''Um Kili?'' a soft voice spoke causing him to jump in surprise as he exhaled the smoke from his pipe and turned his head to see Bilbo looking at him.

''I would like to be alone Master Baggins, if you would not mind'' Kili spoke taking another puff from his pipe hoping the hobbit would take the hint but when he did not make an effort to move he looked back over at him and raised his eyebrow.

''I understand that Kili, there's just something I feel you should know''

''Well what is it then?'' Kili asked rather impatiently and Bilbo looked around rather uncomfortably before lowering his voice.

''I over heard some of the elves talking''

''it is not wise to eavesdrop, Master Baggins''

''I know, I know but its just that they mentioned Kierielle''

That caught Kili off guard and he to looked around to make sure no one else was listening as he swung his legs off the bench and set aside his pipe.

''Kierielle? Are you sure? What did they say?'' he began to ask in a harsh whisper

''Well I did not hear all of it just her name but I think she might be here, perhaps in a healing ward or something'' Bilbo spoke and Kili nearly wrapped the poor halfling in a hug he was so happy.

''Do the others know?'' he asked seriously looking around for his uncle and Bilbo shook his head quickly

''I've told no one but you''

''Let's keep it that way until we know more'' Kili paused touching Bilbo's shoulder and giving him a slight not before adding ''Thank you Bilbo'' and standing from his spot on the bench.

Kili snuck away from the dwarves and the ones that did notice simply assumed he needed some space so he had no problems getting away with no questions asked before his uncle returned from where ever it was he had gotten to. For awhile Kili wandered many of the hallways in Rivendell avoiding elves and checking every door that was not locked only he was having no luck and growing more frustrated by the minute. He wanted proof that Bilbo's words were real and most of all he wanted to get the haunted images out of his head.

He was on one of the lower levels of the city when he turned the corner and quite literally ran into someone. He fell backwards to the floor and just as he was about to sputter out an apology he saw the familiar face of Gandalf peering down at him.

''Kili, you look like you are in a hurry'' the wizard spoke and Kili stood from his spot on the floor brushing himself off as he did so.

''Not really, just um exploring'' he spoke avoiding Gandalf's gaze

Gandalf looked at him for awhile and Kili felt as if he could almost read his most inner thoughts, he felt uncomfortable under the wizards stare and much like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar until Gandalf simply cleared his throat and clasped his hand on Kili's shoulder.

''Yes well, don't explore to late it is important we get all the rest we can'' the wizard paused again before adding ''and I do believe the room at the end of the hall is the one you are searching for'' and with that Gandalf continued on his way.

Kili however curious as to how Gandalf knew what he was looking for waited for the wizard to turn the corner before he ran full speed towards the door Gandalf had mentioned. Once outside the door he paused for a long moment wondering what he would see and bracing himself for the worst, he took a quick look around confirming he was alone before he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was white and clean surrounded by many things such as bandages and herbs and other things used to aid the wounded. There were several beds made up but all of them were empty except one and Kili's heart almost stopped when he saw the familiar chocolate hair against the pillow.

Kierielle's bed was the last one in the room closest to the window and Kili approached it slowly unsure if the room was truly empty or not. He made it to the end of her bed and for a moment he simply stared at her watching her chest rise and fall showing him she truly was alive. From what Kili could see when he looked her over she had only a few bruises and scrapes across her face, her skin had lost its glow and was now a ghostly pale but the bulk of her injury was across her right shoulder. Bandages had been wrapped across it so he could not see the extent of her injury but judging from the way she looked he had to guess though she was alive things were not good. Slowly he approached the side of her bed staring at her closed eyes and desperately wishing they would open so he could see the color of emeralds staring back at him but they did not. He took a seat on a nearby chair that was at the head of the bed and very carefully reached for her left hand. He was surprised at how cold her skin had gotten and though she was still breathing he was still very scared that she would not make it despite the elves efforts. Kili pushed those thoughts from his though for the time being and gripped her fingers in his staring down at her as he spoke softly.

''I am so sorry this happened to you Kierielle, I should not have left even though you told me to do so'' he whispered squeezing her fingers and bringing her hand to his lips brushing them against it gently before placing it back down while still firmly holding it in his own.

''You are my light, without you my world would be dark, so please come back to me Kierielle. I will make this up to you I swear it'' he paused reaching up with his free hand brushing a strand of her dark hair from her face before adding

''you are fighter, so please fight through this for me'' and he sat at her bedside stroking her hand for the rest of the night.


	14. Second Chances

**Here is another update! I hope you enjoy it =) I own nothing except my OC**

Kierielle was lost in a dark forest she had never seen before with trees as tall as mountains and roots that twisted over the ground. Nothing was familiar to her not one branch, leaf or path and worst of all she was alone. She had been walking around this forest for what had seemed like days the dampness from the grass soaking into her travelling dress making it cling to her causing her to shiver. She was cold to the bone and she had to admit she would have killed for a fire like the ones Gloin made. Thinking of the dwarves she paused in her wandering her green eyes scanning the forest but all she saw was darkness in the distance and paths fading so that she could not see where they led too. Had the company abandoned her? Had Gandalf? Why couldn't she remember what had happened or why she had this sudden aching throughout her entire body and yet she could find no cause for it.

''Mithrandir!'' she called out but her voice only echoed back to her so she continued to walk looking for something that at least tell her where she was.

''Bilbo?'' she tried calling out again and still there was nothing no response not even a whisper of wind in the trees. Surely Gandalf and Bilbo would be the last people to abandon her would they not?

It was hopeless she realized after all for all she knew she had been travelling in circles no closer to any form of life. The trees around her looked as if they were dying in fact this whole forest looked sick and it was becoming increasingly obvious she had been abandoned so instead of searching for the others she sat on a nearby log trying to put the pieces together once more. Only she was coming up blank, she was frozen and the pain in her body only increased though she could still not find a source to it. Slowly she reached up pushing her dark hair away from her face and just as she did this there was a great white light before her and suddenly someone was calling her name.

''Kierielle..'' it was more of a whisper actually she had to strain to hear it and she had almost thought she had been imagining it until she heard it again a bit louder this time.

''Kierielle'' it was a female voice one she was not sure she had heard before so she stood from her spot and stepped towards the light out of pure curiosity.

''Mother?'' she asked almost hopefully although it couldn't be her mother she was dead unless Kierielle was also dead, the thought caused her to stop and step back from the light. She wasn't dead was she? Wouldn't she have remembered if something had happened to her?

''Kierielle, you must wake up'' the voice spoke again and she knew for certain now that she had never heard this voice before.

''I..I don't know where I am''

''Listen to me my child, follow the sound of my voice''

''Tell me what's going on''

There was no response and Kierielle froze looking around the unfamiliar forest once more the light before her was slowly fading and she still had no idea where she was or what was going on for that matter.

''Kierielle, it is time just follow my voice''

''Time for what?''

''Trust me'' and so she did taking a step towards the light and towards the sound of the unfamiliar yet hauntingly beautiful voice.

**Kili's POV **

Kili had been spending almost every waking moment by Kierielle's bedside holding her hand and whispering to her about many different things, sometimes it would be about hunting with is bow, other times about his mother and he even whispered to her about Erebor telling her the stories of his youth even though he was not really sure if she could hear him. The elves had gotten quite used to having Kili in the healing ward and even his uncle had accepted it mostly because there really was not much else for him to do while they were staying with the elves and sitting with Kierielle kept him out of trouble. They would be leaving soon in fact if all would go to plan they were leaving tomorrow despite the protest of Lord Elrond. Thorin had agreed that they should rest and eat while they can but with his questions answered he was ready to leave the company of elves and continue the journey to Erebor as were the rest of them well all of them except Kili.

Kili had been sitting with her for most of the day when Gandalf had arrived and immediently he stood from his spot in the chair and acknowledged the approaching wizard. He looked as if he had a lot on his mind as he nodded in Kili's direction and took a step towards Kierielle resting his hand on her forehead muttering to himself.

''What is it Gandalf?'' he asked and the wizard looked at him removing his hand from Kierielle's forehead as he replied.

''There is someone here to see her''

''Who?''

''Someone who can help''

With that Gandalf looked towards the door and Kili followed his gaze watching as a beautiful elven women with long blonde hair and a pure white dress entered the room. Kili was taken aback as she approached the ghost of a smile on her lips.

''Kili this is Lady Galadriel, the lady of light'' Gandalf introduced her and her eyes scanned him making him feel slightly underdressed to be in such a beautiful lady's presence. He cleared his throat and bowed his head noting the diadem on top her blonde head.

Lady Galadriel approached Kierielle's bedside and Kili took a step back moving away to stand with Gandalf as she brushed her fingertips over Kierielle's sleeping form and closed her eyes. Kili watched in awe and without thinking he asked

''Can you help her?'' causing her to open her eyes and look over at the dark haired dwarf.

''She means a lot to you'' she observed and Kili swallowed glancing at Gandalf and nodding slightly in response. The Lady smiled in response.

''I will do all I can to bring her back to you'' she spoke and Kili couldn't help but smile

''Thank you'' he replied and Gandalf grabbed his shoulder ushering him off to a waiting area so they could no longer see Kierielle or the Lady of Light.

It had not been long after they left the room that they heard a scream fill the room and before Gandalf could stop him Kili was rushing back towards the healing ward. When he entered he did not pause to observe the scene and instead he went immediately to Kierielle's bedside amazed with the green eyes staring back at him though they looked confused and frightened.

**Normal POV**

There had been a burst of light and Kierielle woke from her sleep with a scream. The room she was in was white and standing above her was a lady she had never seen before also dressed in white. There was pain shooting through her shoulder and a gasp escaped her lips as she tried to sit up then suddenly the Lady had stepped out of her view and standing above her was a familiar dark haired dwarf.

"Kierielle'' he whispered as if he was in awe and she stared back at him trying to make sense of what had happened and where she was.

''Ki-kili?'' she stuttered out trying to sit up once more and he lept forward grasping her opposite shoulder pushing her back towards the bed.

''It's best not to aggravate it'' he spoke and she continued to stare up at him in confusion

''Where are we? Where's the company? What happened?'' she began to rattle off questions and Kili actually chuckled in response.

Soon Gandalf was also at her side along with the strange but beautiful lady and he also had a smile upon his lips as he reached down and squeezed one of her hands.

''We were ambushed by Orcs and you brought here after a warg attacked you, we are in Rivendell'' Gandalf spoke and Kierielle felt herself relax almost instantly at least she was somewhere familiar after all.

''Who is that?'' she questioned softly her eyes zeroing in on Lady Galadriel who smiled in response.

''This is the Lady of Lorien'' Gandalf spoke

''Lady Galadriel? You saved me'' Kierielle whispered softly

''I only called to you, you were the one who came to the light, you saved yourself'' Lady Galadriel replied reaching down and squeezing Kierielle's fingers before turning to Gandalf and nodding slightly.

''Get some rest Kierielle I will be back to see you later on'' Gandalf spoke and with that him and the Lady left the room leaving Kili and Kierielle alone in the room once more.

The room was suddenly quiet as Kili stood at her bedside and Kierielle looked up at him with her green eyes. Part of her did not understand what he was doing here after making it perfectly clear what he thought of her and part of her was glad he was there. He stood there for a long time looking down at her as if he was trying to find the words to explain what he was doing there and she only waited not really expecting him to say anything though an explanation would have been nice.

''Kierielle..'' he started and she looked up at him watching him swallow and take a deep breath as he sat in the chair next to her bed looking at her only briefly before looking down at his leather boots instead. He chuckled slightly not as if something was funny but as if he was nervous and she simply waited.

''You know I've been sitting at your bedside since I discovered you were here and I've done nothing but speak to you and now I cannot seem to find the words'' he spoke

''why?'' she questioned and he looked up at her surprised

''Why what?''

''Why have you been sitting here, did you feel guilty for your words? Or is it because you simply felt bad for me? Why would you sit here when you have made it perfectly clear that you do not care'' Kierielle snapped surprising both herself and Kili with her outburst.

''Because I do care'' he answered

''Then why did you say those things to me?'' she asked in disbelief

Kili did not respond right away his brown eyes glancing from her to the window and back again and Kierielle knew he was searching for the words he wanted to say.

''I only said those things because of my uncle, I wanted to take them back the moment I saw the pain they caused you but I was foolish and I didn't''

''Your uncle?''

''Thorin''

''Wait you're a prince and you did not tell me?''

Kili paused shrugging in response ''it did not seem important''

But to Kierielle it all made sense now after all no wonder Kili had said those things to her it had probably driven Thorin mad to see his nephew involved with an elf not to mention that she was not even royalty that probably made him even more angry.

''Kili..I'' she started to say but he cut her off

''I don't expect you to forgive me Kierielle, I only want a second chance to be...to be your um friend. That is if you will let me'' he spoke and not knowing what else to do she simply smiled and nodded her head knowing Thorin would be furious the moment he found out.

''Alright, you may have a second chance'' she replied and she could have sworn Kili's smile was bigger then ever at that moment and she realized she would do anything to see that smile again.


	15. On The Road Again

**Here is another update sorry it took so long! I had some writers block this chapter may not be the greatest but there will be more coming very soon!**

Once Kierielle had become conscious again and the rest of the dwarves were informed that she was indeed going to be okay she had nonstop visitors in the healing ward. Every dwarf minus Thorin had come to see her, telling her just how relieved they were that she was indeed alive and the more of them that said that the happier she began to be. She had not realized until then just how important she had become to the company despite Thorin's obvious efforts to get rid of her. It was with that in mind that despite her injury she had decided to rejoin the company when they left Rivendell, only there were some who strongly disagreed with that plan.

''You must be crazy, if you think that is a good idea Kierielle!'' Kili argued from the chair he sat in next to her bedside.

She was sitting up now eating some of the food the elves had brought to her and she had just informed Kili of her intentions to rejoin the group. She rolled her eyes at his words taking a bite of her salad before placing her fork down on her tray with a sigh.

''I am not crazy, Kili it will be fine''

''You are not even fully healed''

''But I am no longer in pain and they said in less then a week I will be fully healed''

''It's suicide!''

''Oh hardly!'' she scoffed reaching up and pushing her hair back away from her face as her green eyes met his brown ones which showed a mix of stubborness and worry.

Kili sighed at her and shook his head making some of his dark locks fall into his face and Kierielle reached over to push them away from his eyes with a sigh of her own.

''I can take care of myself you know'' she muttered and Kili paused for a moment as she removed her hand from his face placing it in her lap instead.

''This isn't your battle Kierielle, you almost died risking your life for me once I would not be able to bear it if you didn't make it when you tried to foolishly risk your life once more''

''I signed a contract Kili, I knew the risks when I joined the company and I can do with my life whatever I choose''

Kili sighed an exasperated sigh tangling his fingers in his dark locks before speaking again.

''You are as stubborn as a dwarf'' he said with a hint of annoyance to his tone and Kierielle couldn't help but roll her eyes in response.

''I am not a child there is no need to treat me like one''

''You just don't get it do you?'' he snapped and she scoffed

''Get what?''

There was a pause and Kili looked more frustrated then she had ever seen him before but that did not stop her from wanting to rejoin the company. After all she had made a promise and had given them her word who would she be if she backed out now? Why did Kili want her to back out? Weren't dwarves all about honor? Shouldn't he be admiring her for wanting to honor her promise instead of convincing her not to join them?

''Just nevermind Kierielle, Gandalf will not allow you to join us anyway'' Kili finally replied

''He does not control me either''

''Just stay here Kierielle I mean it or else I'm going to get some elves to guard you. You are not hurting yourself further just to help us''

''But Kili..''

''Promise me you will stay'' his voice was soft and for a moment Kierielle paused looking into his dark eyes but she did not respond. Kili leaned forward in his chair reaching for her hand and gripping her fingers as he looked up at her with a sigh.

''Please, just promise. '' he whispered again and as much as Kierielle wanted to fight him she simply couldn't so instead she nodded and he squeezed her fingers.

''I promise'' she muttered sadly and despite her tone Kili smiled and leaned forward brushing his lips against her cheek in an impulse move that made them both freeze.

Kili sat still for a moment before clearing his throat and making a move to stand breaking Kierielle from her moment of awe as she brought her gaze back to him. He smiled at her gently and she smiled back even though she was still reeling from the kiss he had just given her.

''You get better and I promise when we've reclaimed Erebor I will come back for you'' he spoke and then with one more smile he made his way out of the healing ward leaving Kierielle alone with her thoughts once more.

The longer Kierielle sat there alone the more she began to second guess her decision to stay behind. As much as she wanted to please Kili something inside her just did not feel right when she thought about staying, after all she had signed a contract and given her word to Thorin that she would help reclaim Erebor no matter the cost. Besides that she had still yet to prove herself to the dwarve king and she very much did not want him to remember her as some scared elf who gave up after one small incident. Kierielle was not a quitter or a coward in fact she was anything but and she certainly did not let dwarves dictate her life simply because they felt it better she stay behind. They had not even seen what she was capable of yet and if they didn't need her she was sure Bilbo would, after all who else would look after the poor hobbit?

It was decided then and Kierielle ripped the clean white linens off of her body before swinging her legs out of the bed in a hurry. She did not have long before the dwarves left so she quickly changed from the plain gown the elves had given her and into the elven travelling dress that was hanging in the room. She laced up her leather boots and gathered her supplies and weapons being sure to grab a few extra bandages for her wound. Once she was ready she did her best to braid her hair with one hand and though it came out messy she figured it would do for now then slowly she made her way out of the healing ward.

**Kili's POV**

The company had just left Rivendell trailing behind Thorin and Kili had to admit he really wished they still had their horses with them because the journey was already starting to become murder on his feet. He would be thankful when they got to stop for the night though that would not be for quite some time. For the most part the company walked in silence they were venturing into the wild now and had to be on their toes for anything that could be a sign of trouble especially now that they knew that they were indeed being hunted down by Orcs. Kili walked alongside his brother Fili lost in his own thoughts of Kierielle and how he was glad she had agreed to stay behind with the elves. Though his heart ached at the idea of possibly never seeing her again he was still glad she was safe and not risking her life out here with the rest of them though he was sure she could handle herself.

''Did you hear that?'' Fili whispered beside him and Kili looked at his brother stopping beside him as he tried to listen for what Fili had heard.

''Hear what?'' he asked raising his eyebrow but Fili raised his hand to silence him and that was when he heard the cracking of branches behind them.

Quickly the two of them turned and by this time the rest of the company had stopped as well aware of something going on behind them. Nobody spoke though and while Fili reached for his blades Kili reached for his bow pulling out an arrow slowly as the figure stepped into the light.

''Kierielle?'' Fili questioned in disbelief as she stepped out from behind some trees.

''What are you doing here?'' Kili echoed looking at the dark haired elf in disbelief.

Thorin who was at the front of the group made his way back scanning her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''I thought you were to stay with your kin?'' he questioned and she took a step towards him holding her head high.

''As I recall I signed a contract and I intend to stay with the company until the job is done'' she replied and the group was silent as they waited for Thorin's response.

He eyed Kierielle for a moment longer obviously debating what he should do and Kili had honestly thought that he would send her on her way but instead he simply nodded and turned his attention back to the front of the group.

''Move out'' he called and Kili looked from his uncle to Kierielle before rushing over to where he stood

''But Uncle...she's injured'' he tried to reason but Thorin simply shot him a look

''I said move out'' he replied and with that the group continued to march on with Kierielle trailing along beside Bilbo.

Naturally Kili was to angry to talk to her so instead of approaching her he carried on walking beside Fili keeping his own thoughts to himself. He could not believe she had followed them after promising she wouldn't but then again the more he thought about it the more he realized he should not have been surprised. He wasn't kidding when he had said she was as stubborn as a dwarf and this just proved that. For the rest of the day Kili kept to himself muttering under his breath and ignoring his brother's attempts to start any conversations and eventually as night began to fall Thorin finally stopped them to camp for the night.

Kili had been sitting on his bed roll near the fire while the others had turned in for the night he had been given the duty of night watch not that he minded really he was still too wound up to sleep. He was surprised to hear footsteps long after everyone had drifted off. He raised his eyes only to see Kierielle approach nervously tugging on the sleeve of her dress as he looked at her. Kili was still far to upset to say anything so instead he went back to fixing the arrow he was fixing listening as her footsteps got closer. She did not make an effort to sit and she sighed softly to get his attention before speaking.

''I know you are upset with me Kili but I had to do what was right in my heart, I could not walk out on my word like some sort of coward'' she spoke and Kili looked up from his arrow to see her green eyes staring down at him. His anger softened as he patted the ground beside him and she slowly took a seat.

''I am only upset because I do not wish to see you get hurt'' he whispered and she smiled slightly reaching over to squeeze his hand in reassurance.

''but you will protect me''

Kili smiled slightly knowing this was true he nodded squeezing her hand back as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he continued to fix his arrow.

''Aye, I will protect you'' he agreed softly.


	16. Thunder Battles

**Here is another update, I hope you enjoy! I own nothing except my OC character!**

The next morning Kierielle woke up with her head in Kili's lap and the dark haired prince grinning down at her as she shot up embarrassed. Kili chuckled as she looked around in panic only to see the other dwarves were still asleep.

''Why did you let me fall asleep like that?'' she asked shaking her head at herself as she pulled her braid from her hair and let it fall past her shoulders.

Kili only smiled in response shaking his head slightly as he watched her with his dark eyes.

''You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you'' he replied and she rolled her eyes.

''Well you should have, what would the others think if they saw me like that''

''That you fell asleep Kierielle'' Kili stated matter of factly and she scoffed as he chuckled once more.

Kierielle couldn't help but smile in response at the dark haired prince shaking her head as she reached up with her good arm to start fixing her hair. Kili watched her a moment and Kierielle could feel his eyes on her so she stopped what she was doing and looked over at him.

''You are absolutely awful at that'' he commented and Kierielle scoffed in response.

''I only have one good arm right now'' she replied

''That's no excuse''

''Oh? Like you could do better''

''I can actually, who do you think braids Fili's hair?'' Kili smiled and Kierielle raised her eyebrow.

''I don't know if I should trust you with my hair'' she replied and this time Kili scoffed.

''Just get over here before I change my mind'' he spoke and Kierielle hesitated for a moment before sliding over so she sat in front of Kili and he began to work his fingers through her hair.

It did not take him very long to finish and Kierielle had to admit that feeling his rough calloused fingers work through her hair was well relaxing. When he finished he wrapped a piece of leather cord around the end to keep the braid in place and smiled at his finished product as Kierielle stood up and ran her fingers over the tight braid that was now securely in her hair. Though she didn't have mirror or anything to see if he had actually done a good job she trusted that he did and she smiled. It was then that the rest of the company began to stir and Kierielle suddenly felt nervous about the whole ordeal so she cleared her throat and glanced at Kili muttering a quick ''thank you'' before she made her way over to where her bed roll was actually set up.

Soon after the company was up they had a quick breakfast of fruit from the elves before packing up there things and beginning on the journey once more. It was important that they stayed ahead of the Orcs that were hunting them and made it to the Misty Mountains in good time. Once they were there they were to wait for Gandalf and they would get all the rest they could until he arrived, at least that was the plan.

''How is your shoulder today Kierielle?'' a voice beside her questioned as they were walking along.

Kierielle turned her head to see Bilbo walking next to her and she gave the Hobbit a smile in response.

''It's quite alright Bilbo''

''Are you sure you don't need me to carry anything?''

''You are quite the gentlemen Master Hobbit, but I can manage on my own''

Bilbo smiled and Kierielle could have sworn she had even seen a blush creep onto his cheeks but she ignored it as they walked along. It had turned out to be a nice day despite everything, the sun was shining and in fact Kierielle was beginning to feel a little warm in her travelling cloak but she did not dare to stop even for a second to remove it in fear she would be left behind. She and Bilbo were walking at the back of group and not very far ahead of them were Fili and Kili who kept glancing back at her every now and then causing her to look down to hide her own blushing cheeks. If Bilbo noticed he did not say anything and Kierielle was thankful for that to say the least as they walked along.

''Do you think it will be awhile before Gandalf finds us?'' Bilbo asked and Kierielle looked over at him shrugging in response.

''It just depends on how long he is stuck in Rivendell, explaining why the dwarves left when they did''

''Who does he have to explain that too? And why?''

Kierielle smiled softly she would never get over the never ending string of questions Bilbo always seemed to have. She reached up and pushed a stray strand of her hair away from her eyes and sighed softly before responding

''Even wizards have to answer to others for certain things master Baggins, there are some people in middle earth who would not deem this quest a wise one and some who will try to stop it at all costs''

''But why? Isn't the dwarves getting their homeland back a good thing?''

''It is yes. But we also don't know what the outcome will be Bilbo, we could release the wrath of a dragon on middle earth and I'm sure there are others who want what is inside that mountain just as much as Thorin does. Even if there is no longer a dragon there will no doubt be a fight for the contents of Erebor''

''You mean we could start a war?'' Bilbo gulped looking as if he was going to be sick so Kierielle reached over grasping his shoulder in a friendly manner to reassure him.

''Bilbo, I'm sure everyone will do what they can to prevent anything from happening, we must not worry, we simply must be prepared is all'' she replied and Bilbo seemed to calm down slightly nodding in response so Kierielle removed her hand from his shoulder and they continued on their way.

It was late afternoon when they finally reached the beginning of the mountain pass and unfortunately that was also when the clouds began to roll in from a distance. Thorin looked up at the sky and back at the company before yelling.

''We need to move fast there is a storm rolling in'' he yelled back before beginning to ascend the path. The rest of the company took a moment to glance at the dark clouds before pulling their hoods over their heads and following Thorin up the path.

The path started out alright but as they moved further along the path began to narrow in fact it narrowed so much that the only way to walk on it was with their backs to the side of the mountain while they shuffled slowly along the narrow path. It started to rain not long after they had gotten on the path and with the dark clouds came thunder and lightning as well. The rain was coming down so hard they were drenched in seconds and they could barely see anything around them. But that was not the worst part, the worst part was that the already narrow path was getting more treacherous by the second. After one stumble Kili had reached for Kieriellle's hand gripping it tightly to steady her as they slowly inched along. The thunder and lightning crashed above them and Kierielle had to admit she had never seen a storm like this before it was unbelievable.

''Hold on!'' shouted Thorin from the front of the group though they could barely hear him with the crashing of the thunder and whipping of the wind.

Bilbo lost his footing and Kierielle's heart almost stopped as he almost fell into the chasm but thankfully Dwalin grabbed him and steadied him once more.

''We must find shelter!'' Thorin shouted again and nobody was disagreeing with that the sooner they got out of the wretched storm the better.

''Look Out!'' shouted Dwalin they looked up just in time to see a boulder hurtling towards the rocks above them, crashing into the mountain side as they pressed closer to the mountain and rocks rained down towards them. Kierielle had never seen a thunderstorm do that before and she was curious as to what kind of storm would do that, but her questions were answered when Balin shouted.

''This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!''

And sure enough as they looked into the distance of the pouring rain they were able to see a stone giant lifting another Boulder from the top of a mountain.

''Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!'' Bofur shouted

''Take Cover: You'll fall'' shouted Thorin

''What's happening?'' questioned Kili beside her but Kierielle does not have time to answer when the giant throws the boulder in their direction once more.

The Boulder however does not hit them instead it soars over hitting another giant in the head that has just appeared. Everyone around her begins to yell to hold on and the rocks beneath them begin to vibrate and suddenly begins to split but before it splits entirely Kili shoves Kierielle to the other side towards Fili who grabs her and places her on his opposite side before turning his attention back to his brother.

''Kili! Grab my hand! Ki...'' Fili shouted just as the rock began to split completely and Kierielle peered around Fili's shoulder in shock

''Kili!'' she shouted but she did not know if he could hear her and they had no choice but to hold on as the giant they were suddenly on began to join the battle before them.

There comes a point in the battle where they are thrown close enough to a ledge that the half of the company that Kierielle is in is able to run onto a solid ledge but even as they do so their attention is on the other half of the group. The giant is hit in the head and falls over and they can do nothing but watch as it looks like the rest of their group is about to be smashed to bits. Kierielle jumps forward as the impact happens trying to see what had happened but she can see nothing and can only assume the worst.

''Kili! Bilbo!'' she screams ready to admit defeat until Balin's voice calls back to them

''We're alright! We're alive!'' and everyone including Thorin takes a deep breath of relief.

''Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?'' suddenly Bofur asks

''There!'' shouts Ori and the rest of the company looks down to where Bilbo is hanging on the edge of the cliff.

''Get him!'' shouts Dwalin and they begin to try and reach for him but he slips even further down causing Thorin to grudgingly hang down on the cliff pulling the Hobbit up and almost slipping himself in the process before Dwalin pulls him back to safety as well.

''I thought we lost our Burglar'' Dwalin says with relief

''He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!'' Thorin speaks and before anyone can say anything in response they are off in search of a cave for the night.

When they finally find one Dwalin searches it confirming its empty and Thorin tells everyone there will be no fire and that they should get some rest. The company finds their own place in the cave Kierielle wanted desperately to talk to Bilbo but she realizes it is not the time so she finds a spot near the wall and leans against it shivering as she is still soaked to the bone from the rain.

''It would probably be best if you took most of your clothes off'' she heard Kili comment beside her and she looked over at him shocked

''Excuse me?''

He laughed and shook his head.

''I did not mean it like that, I just mean to remove your cloak otherwise you are going to stay cold and get sick''he commented and she blushed slightly at her rash assumption.

Kierielle did remove her cloak leaving her in her travelling dress that was not much drier but would do for the night. Kili sat beside her and they watched as the rest of the company slowly began to drift off all but Bofur who sat near the cave entrance doing the night watch as he was instructed to.

''We should really get some rest'' Kili commented as he began to lay down on the hard cave floor and Kierielle glanced at him slightly.

''I've never slept on a cave floor before''

''its not much different then sleeping on the ground, just a little harder'' he spoke and paused for a moment before adding

''you can rest your head on me if that helps''

And so Kierielle laid down beside him resting her head on his chest but aiming her body in the opposite direction and it did not take long for her to drift off to sleep.


	17. Deep Down In Goblin Town

**Here is an update,sorry it took so long and its kind of rambly. I own nothing except my OC and thanks again for reading!**

Kierielle had woken up sometime in the night to Bofur and Bilbo talking though she was far too drowsy to focus in on what they were saying. In fact she had wanted nothing more than to roll over and try to sleep once more but then something caught her eye. It was an eerie glow and Bofur had noticed it as well.

''What's that?'' Bofur had asked and Bilbo reached down and unsheathed his sword.

Instantly Kierielle shot up surprising both Bofur and Bilbo as she stood from her spot.

''It's glowing, that means there's Orcs near'' she shouted and at that moment Thorin sat up as well shouting

''Wake up. Wake up!'' and the rest of the company jumped up in surprise but it was too late the floor beneath them began to give way and soon they were all falling into a giant hole that had not been there a moment ago. The hole led them down a chute, through a tunnel and then they hit the ground inside of a large wooden cage with a thump and numerous groans as the company fell on top of one another.

Before they had time to react or untangle themselves from one another a hoard of Goblins rushed towards them forcing them onto their feet. Kierielle ended up sandwiched between Fili and Kili as the Goblins poked, prodded and searched them removing most of their weapons before herding them forward and through a series of more tunnels, across rickety bridges and finally into what seemed to be the throne room. As they approached the throne Kierielle took in the sight of the Goblin king and he looked absolutely repulsive. He was singing a song though it did not sound like any kind of singing she had heard before and it made her want to rip her ears off just so that she could not hear it anymore. The goblins pushed them forward until they came to halt before the king who continued to sing his song with his horrid voice.

When the song had finished the King approached them, trampling over several Goblins as he did so eyeing them with his bulging eyes before he spoke.

''Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?'' he screeched in his voice as he continued to look at the company before him.

''Dwarves, your Malovelance'' one of the Goblins replied

''Dwarves?''

''We found them on the front porch''

''Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice. ''

And then suddenly the Goblins were all over them once more Kili gripped at Kierielle's arm pushing her behind him in a protective manner as the goblins approached. When one reached for her he growled at it reaching for the Goblins hand and twisting one of his arms back until the Goblin screeched in pain.

''Do not lay a hand on her'' Kili snapped shoving the Goblin away and it yelped as the others finished searching the rest of the company throwing what they found on the ground before them.

''What are you doing in these parts? Speak!'' The Goblin king screeched and none of the dwarves replied.

''Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone breaker! Start with the female'' he shouted then pointing towards Kierielle and while the Goblins made a move to grab her Kili stepped firmly in front of her and glared at the king.

''Leave her alone!'' he shouted but the king ignored him and the Goblins continued to try to reach her that was until Thorin stepped forward.

''Wait'' he spoke pushing through the company and coming to a stop in front of the king who looked at him with a look of disbelief.

''Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the mountain'' the king said in an exaggerated tone giving him a mock bow.

''Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And your not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know somebody who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg. '' The King continued and Kierielle watched as Thorin looked at him in disbelief.

''Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago'' Thorin responded.

The Goblin king smirked an arrogant smirk before replying.

'' So you think his defiling days are done, do you?''

Then he turned his attention to a Goblin beside him with a slate before speaking once more.

''Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize'' and with that the Goblin took off on a trolley to deliver the message and the dwarves looked around nervously at one another.

Together they stood on the platform debating their next move but as Kierielle looked around she realized their chances were slim. They were surrounded on all sides and on a platform that was way too far off the ground to even consider jumping from. So they were stuck and as they stood there Kili reached for her hand and though he didn't say anything he glanced at her offering a brave smile and squeezing her hand all while the Goblin began to shout for his servants to get the torture devices. While they did that he began to sing once more.

''Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten, and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of goblin-town.'' as he sang the Goblins began to return with the devices and Kierielle gripped tighter at Kili's hand in fear of what was about to become of them.

It was then however that their luck began to change, one of the goblins that was examining the weapons on the ground unsheathed Orcrist and screeched as it dropped it to the ground. The Goblins began to scream in fear and rage while the King began to back up towards his throne as he shouted.

''I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, The Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks'' he screeched in anger and fear.

It was then that the Goblins attacked whipping them with ropes,leaping upon them and beginning to bite them. Kierielle felt teeth sink into her skin though Kili tried to shield her from the whipping she was still getting hit and they were all becoming trampled in the process.

''Slash them! Beat Them! Kill Them! Kill Them all! Cut off his head!'' The king continued to scream and the Goblins began to try cut off Thorin's head holding a knife to his throat.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of blinding white light and the whole scene froze. Kierielle was blinded by the light and very dazed by the incident. Then suddenly the lights begin to dim all at once and the caves began to darken around them. Slowly then the lights began to return and the company looked around confused as did the Goblins around them. The company looked up then and Kierielle couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of Gandalf standing before them.

''Take up arms! Fight! Fight!'' Gandalf shouted and suddenly the company came to their senses each of them scrambling for the weapons as they struggled to their feet before beginning to fight the Goblins. Kierielle did her best to fight off the Goblins with her bad shoulder using her dagger to slice into their arms and stab them in the chest cutting them down like the company was doing beside her.

''Follow me. Quick Run!'' Gandalf shouted and the dwarves continued to fight clearing the path of Goblins before beginning to run in the direction Gandalf had indicated.

Unfortunately for the company as they began to follow Gandalf the Goblins began to swarm both in front and behind them. They were blocking the path and so Dwalin and some of the other dwarves cut off a guard rail post using it to charge down the Goblins before them and clear the path as they continued to follow Gandalf. Kili pushed her forward as the others cut some ropes tangling the Goblins in them as Kili reached for a ladder and used it to place over some other Goblins forcing them to run forward and off a nearby ledge. They then used the ladder to cross the open chasm before continuing on down the series of bridges and tunnels with Gandalf leading the way. The next obstacle they came to was a path suspended by ropes and almost instantly the dwarves began to slice some of the ropes causing the path to swing back and forth. Kierielle and the first half of the company managed to jump off onto a nearby platform but the half that didn't got bombarded by even more Goblins before they managed to escape as well. Gandalf broke off a piece of rock with his staff allowing it to roll in front of him squishing the Goblins in their way as they made their way down the path and then suddenly the Goblin King appeared before them once more.

''You thought you could escape me?'' he sneered swinging his mace towards Gandalf causing him to stumble backwards.

''What are you going to do now wizard?'' he taunted and Gandalf lept forward poking him in the eye with his staff, this caused the Goblin king to reach for his eye in pain and Gandalf took the opportunity to slice open his stomach and then his throat killing him. The Goblin king fell backwards but his weight caused the bridge to crack and before they knew it the company was taken down with it. It slid down the chasm over rocks and ledges as the dwarves screamed. They clung to the bridge in fear until it slowed and came to a stop at the bottom of the cavern.

''Well that could have been worse'' Bofur commented and then suddenly the corpse of the Goblin king crashed ontop of them squishing them further as they groaned in pain from the sudden weight.

''You've got to be kidding'' Dwalin shouted and slowly they began to extricate themselves from the rubble. As they did that Kierielle and Kili looked up only to see thousands of Goblins running down the cavern towards them.

''Gandalf!'' Kili shouted and the wizard looked back at them

''There's too many we can't fight them'' Dwalin shouted seeing the hoard rushing towards them.

''Only one thing will save us: Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!'' Gandalf shouted and very quickly the rest of the company stood from the rubble beginning to run down the tunnels that would lead them to the outside.

They ran for what had seemed liked forever and Kierielle was beginning to worry that they would never see the daylight again as the hoard of Goblins began to gain on them. They ran until her lungs began to burn and her heart began to pound inside her chest as she began to see the light. The company burst out of the Misty Mountains and Kierielle felt immediate relief as the sun once again shone against her skin. Quickly the company made it to the tree line and Gandalf began to count the dwarves around him. It was only then that they realized they were missing Bilbo and instantly Kierielle's eyes went to the mountain wondering if they had been preoccupied enough to leave him behind. The dwarves around her began to argue about who had lost Bilbo and while Nori explained that he saw Bilbo slip off Gandalf asked for more information but Thorin cut in.

''''I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.'' Thorin snapped and Kierielle stepped forward narrowing her eyes.

''Bilbo would not abandon us'' she argued and just as Thorin was about to argue with her another voice spoke up.

''No he wouldn't'' and they all snapped their attention to where Bilbo was now standing.

The dwarves around him cheered and Kierielle joined in rushing forward to wrap her arms around her hobbit friend with a huge grin.

''I knew you would not leave us'' she spoke

''Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!'' Gandalf spoke a smile of relief touching his features.

''Bilbo, We'd given you up!'' Kili spoke up as well smiling at the Hobbit.

''How on earth did you get past the Goblins?'' Fili questioned

''How indeed'' Dwalin commented and Bilbo seemed at a loss for words.

''It doesn't matter, he's back now'' Kierielle spoke defending the Hobbit but Thorin stepped forward and eyed him suspicously.

''It matters: I want to know why did you come back?'' he questioned

''Look, I know you doubt me,I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my arm chair. And my garden. See, That's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.'' Bilbo answered and all of the dwarves offered him warm smiles as Kierielle clasped her hand against his shoulder and squeezed it. There had been a change in their Hobbit and for some reason she knew this would change everything.

It was then that they heard the howls erupt in the sky and they knew all to well that Orcs had finally caught up to them. Thorin looked at Gandalf and spoke.

''Out of the frying pan''

''And into the fire. Run! Run!'' Gandalf shouted and they were off again this time running down the mountain with Wargs and Orcs on their tale.


	18. Into The Fire

**Another update for the weekend! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. I own nothing except my OC.**

Kierielle ran faster then she had ever run before dodging the Wargs on her tail and slipping behind a rock before reaching down for her blade. Then with her blade in hand she jumped out from behind the rock and slew the Warg that was approaching. Just as she removed her blade she looked over to see Bilbo being charged by another Warg.

''Bilbo! Look out!'' she called getting ready to rush over and protect the poor hobbit when he held out his sword and impaled the Warg on his own. She let out a sigh of relief and looked up as more howls erupted in the air before she turned on her heel and continued to run. The company ran until they reached an outcropping of land and there was nowhere else they could go, once again they were trapped.

''Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!'' Gandalf shouted and almost instantly everyone ran to the bases of the trees and began to scale them. Only Kierielle was having a harder time than most due to her injured shoulder. She couldn't reach up and pull herself up without the pain shooting through it. She tried to jump and grab a limb with her opposite hand but it was no use, she glanced behind her to see the Wargs and Orcs quickly approaching. If she couldn't get into this tree things were not looking good for her.

''Kierielle!'' a voice shouted from above and her green eyes looked up to see an anxious looking Kili as he glanced at her and the approaching Warg scouts.

''It's my shoulder!'' she called back trying to jump once more as Kili scaled back down the tree. He landed on the ground beside her before reaching for her waist and hoisting her up where Bofur gripped her arm and pulled her onto the branch. Once she was safely in the tree Kili scaled back up just as a Warg scout jumped up and snapped his teeth at him just grazing his foot.

On the ground the Wargs began to circle the trunks of the trees below them growling and snapping their teeth at the dwarves above them. Then suddenly the growling stops and the Wargs turn towards the opposite direction as a white Warg with a Pale Orc approaches.

''Azog?" Thorin looks up in shock and the Orc speaks to him in a language that Kierielle does not understand but Thorin seems to register what Azog is saying.

''It can't be'' Thorin speaks again and the Orc simply ignores him stroking his Warg before speaking once more.

Though Kierielle did not understand his words she could only guess that he had commanded his Wargs and Riders to kill them because after he spoke they advanced on them once more. The Wargs began to jump as high as they could taking branches in their mouths and breaking them apart. They jumped against the trunks of the trees and the trees began to shake and bend violently at their attack. Kierielle gripped the branch she was sitting on with her hands holding tighter then she had ever held onto anything before but it was still a struggle to hold on. The weight of the Wargs eventually causes the first tree to bend and give way. It falls into the tree beside it and the company begins to leap from the trees into the next nearest one until they are all trapped in the very last tree overlooking the cliff. It was only a matter of time Kierielle feared before this tree would be uprooted too and she could hear Azog laughing in the background taunting them as they tried to search for anyway to fight their way out of it. Luckily Gandalf had a plan.

''Fili'' he called out and dropped a flaming pine cone into the Dwarf Princes' hands and instantly everybody understood what he was doing.

They all grabbed their own pine cones and began lighting them off of one that was already flaming or waiting for Gandalf to throw down more. With pine cones in hand they began to fire them at the Wargs below who began to retreat due to their fear of fire. The trees around them began to burn as well and while Azog growled in anger and fear Kierielle and the dwarves began to cheer. But just as soon as they started to rejoice their cheers quickly turned to screams as the tree they were sitting in began to give way at the roots. The tree began to tip and Kierielle grabbed hold of the branch once more hanging on for her life. Now they were hanging over the cliff and though there were no longer Wargs attacking them they were still in a dangerous position after all one wrong move and they would all be falling down the cliff. Ori had already lost his grip plunging down below before grabbing Dori's leg, but the extra weight caused Dori to fall as well though Gandalf managed to catch them holding onto his staff. Thorin was the first to make a move in fact everyone was quite a bit shocked when the Dwarf king steadied himself on the tree, unsheathed his blade and made his way down the trunk and towards Azog.

Thorin is knocked down by the White Warg but manages to get up again panting but he does not have time to react when Azog smashes him in the face with his hammer and he is brutally thrown to the ground from the impact.

''Nooo'' Balin shouts but he can do nothing but watch as the White Warg picks Thorin up in his jaws and Thorin yells out in pain.

''Thorin! Nooo'' shouts Dwalin but Thorin manages to hit the Warg in the head with his sword causing the Warg to roar in pain and throw him across the ground where he lands hard on a flat rock where his sword falls from his hand.

The company begins to shout at Thorin and suddenly Bilbo is making his way down the trunk of the tree towards the dwarf king.

''Bilbo!'' Kierielle shouts after him and after a few moments of struggling she manages to pull herself up as well hurrying down the trunk after him despite the protests of the others.

One of the Orc riders had now approached Thorin resting his blade against his neck before pulling it back and getting ready to decapitate him and instantly Kierielle reached for her bow. She ignored the protest of the pain in her shoulder and notched an arrow letting it fly as Bilbo pushes the Orc away. The arrow sinks into his skull and he falls to the ground, while Azog growls in anger Bilbo looks in her direction with shock and surprise before he begins to wave his sword at the approaching Wargs and Riders in an effort to protect Thorin.

More Wargs and Riders begin to approach Bilbo getting ready to take him down so Kierielle frantically reaches for another arrow though she knows she won't be able to take them all down at once. Then out of nowhere Dwalin, Fili, and Kili plow through the Wargs taking them on and in the confusion Bilbo leaps forward and injures his own Warg in the process. The White Warg however hits Bilbo with his head sending him flying before Azog begins to approach him. Kierielle reaches for another arrow only to find she had run out, so with a shout of frustration she reaches for her blade and begins to approach Azog and Bilbo in an attempt to protect the Hobbit. Only on her way over she ends up surrounded by Wargs of her own and though she tries her best to kill them there are far too many for her to handle alone.

Suddenly there are Giant Eagles flying above them grabbing Wargs and throwing them off the cliff before picking up members of the company one by one and dropping them onto the backs of one another. Thorin is picked up in the talons of one of the Eagles and Kierielle lets out a sigh of relief as she is picked up as well. Once the whole company is lifted from the ground the Eagles begin to soar away from the flames and the remaining Orcs. Kierielle could hear the screams of frustration coming from Azog and almost instantly her eyes went to Thorin who still had not moved. She could hear Fili and Kili call to their Uncle but he did not respond and though they were safe now her heart felt heavier than ever.

The Eagles approached a massive rock and the one holding Thorin gently placed him onto the surface then one by one the others were let off as well. Gandalf was the first off and he rushed towards Thorin calling his name and as the others landed they rushed over as well but gave him some space. Nervously Kierielle watched as Gandalf leaned close to Thorin whispering something to him and then suddenly his eyes fluttered open and she let out a breath she had not even known she was holding in.

''The Hafling? The she-elf?'' Thorin questioned and Gandalf smiled

''It's alright they are here. They are quite safe'' Gandalf spoke

At this point everyone had surrounded Thorin and with Dwalin and Kili's help he stood up before brushing them off and approaching both Bilbo and Kierielle.

''You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?'' he spoke approaching Bilbo and then he turned to Kierielle.

''And You! Did I not tell you elves were selfish and that you would only get in the way?''

Both Bilbo and Kierielle looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces and before Kierielle had a chance to argue her case with Thorin a smile came to his lips and he spoke once more.

''I've never been so wrong in all my life!'' he stated embracing Bilbo in a hug before clasping a hand on Kierielle's shoulder and squeezing it with a reassuring smile. The dwarves around them began to cheer while slapping each other on the back and Kierielle couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the sudden change of attitude in Thorin.

''I am sorry I doubted you. Both of you'' Thorin spoke as he let go of Bilbo and squeezed Kierielle's shoulder one last time.

''No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior..not even a burglar'' Bilbo spoke with a smile

''You were only going with your instincts'' Kierielle added with a soft smile and then Thorin look beyond them and began to move forward so they turned and followed his gaze.

''Is that what I think it is?'' Biblo questioned as the company walked towards the ledge and admired the solitary peak off in the distance.

''Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth'' Gandalf confirms as they all look at it in awe.

''Our home'' Thorin states proudly

''A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!'' Oin exclaims as a black bird flies overhead and starts in the direction of the mountain.

''Actually Oin that is a thrush'' Kierielle comments with a smile

''But we'll take it as a sign- a good omen'' Thorin adds and the others nod in agreement watching the bird fly away in the distance.

''You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us'' Bilbo adds and the company continues to stare at the mountain as the sun begins to rise behind them.

But despite their good cheer and good omen Kierielle could not help but wonder if the worst really was behind them or if it was only starting to catch up.


	19. Strange Company

**Alright here is another update! Hope you enjoy it and just a note that the next few chapters after this aren't going to follow the movie exactly and you will see why! I own nothing but my OC character.**

Despite the head start the eagles had given them they knew it was only a matter of time before the Orcs caught up to them. So after they had gotten their bearings the company was off again, though this time it wasn't as rushed as it had been previously. After the last few days they had been having it was nice enough to be able to walk without being chased but they also knew it would not last very long.

''Gandalf, where are we going? '' Kierielle had questioned as she walked beside the wizard.

''Well we've gotten farther off course then I had planned but I think I have a destination in mind'' Gandalf replied and Kierielle raised her eyebrow in question.

''Where could you possibly be taking us? We seem to be in the middle of nowhere'' Kierielle spoke and Gandalf simply shrugged.

''I suppose you will know when we arrive, that is all part of the adventure'' and with that Kierielle shook her head and smiled as the company continued on.

By the time night had begun to fall their so called good luck had begun to change. A howl sounded in the distance and almost instantly the company froze. Thorin looked back at the others and they met his gaze as they all stood for a second simply to listen. Another howl sounded, this time closer than before and without hesitation they were running again. Gandalf was in the lead ushering the group forward while he continued to glance backwards almost as if he was expecting the Orc pack to jump out at them at any moment.

''Hurry we're almost on the border'' Gandalf shouted out and the group continued to run though none of them knew what they were running towards.

Kierielle could hear more howls in the distance as they ran and though she wanted to stop and ask Gandalf what he was thinking but there was simply no time. That was until he suddenly came to a stop and the company abruptly stopped behind him colliding into him as they did so. There was a chorus of groans as they looked up at the wizard who shot them a displeased look and held his finger to his lips to silence them.

''What are you doing?'' Thorin whispered harshly and Gandalf took a step towards Bilbo placing a hand on his shoulder and urging him forward.

''Bilbo, I want you to go ahead and see if you spot any Orcs''

''What?'' Bilbo whispered back

''You can do it, go on now.'' Gandalf urged and before they knew it Bilbo was off.

''Are you crazy he'll be spotted'' Thorin spoke after Bilbo had left.

''Not our burglar, he is an expert'' Gandalf reassured them and once again they became silent.

While Bilbo took off the rest of the company stayed out of sight behind the rocks waiting and listening for any movement. The sounds of the Wargs howling had died off though Kierielle knew just because they couldn't hear it did not mean they were not around. The group around her was tense, each one of them straining to hear any sign of Wargs or Bilbo and wondering though not asking what exactly Gandalf was thinking. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps approaching and everyone tensed until they saw Bilbo scaling down the rocks once more.

''How close is the pack?'' Dwalin asked

''Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it'' Bilbo replied and Kierielle could not help but notice that something seemed to be troubling their hobbit friend.

''Have the Wargs picked up our scent?'' Dwalin questioned

''Not yet, but they will; we have another problem'' Bilbo stated

''Did they see you? They saw you!'' Gandalf spoke and Bilbo shook his head looking exasperated.

''No, that's not it'' he said and Gandalf grinned appreciatively before turning towards the dwarves.

''What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.'' Gandalf stated and the dwarves chuckled but Kierielle could not help but wonder what the problem was.

''Will you listen- Will you just listen?'' Bilbo spoke

''Shhh he's trying to tell us something'' Kierielle spoke shooting a glare in the direction of the company as Bilbo continued.

''I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there'' Bilbo stated exasperated

While the rest of them looked at each other with worried expressions Gandalf spoke up.

''What form did it take? Like a bear?'' Gandalf questioned and Kierielle looked at him with a confused expression as did the rest of the company.

''Ye..'' Bilbo hesitated and raised his eyebrow slightly.

''Y-yes. But bigger- much bigger.'' he continued.

''You knew about this beast?'' Bofur questioned Gandalf

Gandalf turned and stepped away from them while Bofur turned his attention to the company.

''I say we double back'' Bofur spoke

''And be run down by a pack of Orcs?'' Thorin argued

''He's right, we have to move forward'' Kierielle reasoned and Gandalf turned back towards them.

''There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge'' Gandalf offered

''Who's house? Are they friend or foe?'' Thorin questioned

''Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us'' Gandalf stated and they looked around at each other in dismay. Though no one really liked those options it wasn't as if they had much of a choice.

''What choice do we have?'' Thorin questioned and suddenly a roar splits the night behind them.

''None'' Gandalf stated and once again they began to run.

The company ran over plains and through streams in the direction of the house that Gandalf had spoken about.

''Come on!'' Gandalf called out

They quickly approached a forest and began to run through it when suddenly another earsplitting roar sounded from nearby. The company froze suddenly realizing the bear had gotten way closer than before.

''This way, quickly!'' Gandalf shouted and once again they began to run.

As they exited the forest they saw the house in the distance and with a sense of panic, they continued to rush towards it.

''To the house run!'' shouted Gandalf

They ran quickly across the plain and Bombur began to outrun them as they burst through the gate between the hedge.

''Come on, get inside!'' Gandalf shouted again and without hesitation they were running to the front door of the house.

Bombur was the first to reach the house colliding with the door and falling backwards to the ground when he realized it was locked. As the rest of them approached the dwarves began to throw themselves against the door in a panicked attempt to get it open but to their dismay it would not budge. As the dwarves continued to throw themselves against the door Kierielle turned her attention back to the forest where they came from just in time to see the massive black bear breaking out of the forest and running full speed towards them.

''Open the door!'' she screamed at them and Thorin glanced back towards her seeing the bear as well.

''Quickly!'' he shouted pushing through the dwarves and pressing himself against the door. He managed to lift the exterior bolt on the doors opening the both of them in the process. With the doors open they bolted inside turning to slam the doors shut behind them, but the bear already had his head in the doorway. The bear roared and tried to push the door open but the dwarves yelled as they strained to close it. Beside her Bilbo drew out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear.

''Come on lads!'' Dwalin shouted and they threw themselves against the door once more.

With one final heave they managed to close the door and with the door closed, Kierielle used her height to reach up, bolting the door shut behindthem. At that moment they all sighed in relief stepping away from the door as they turned to look over at Gandalf once more.

''What is that?'' Ori questioned

''That...is our host'' Gandalf stated hesitantly.

''Our what?'' Kierielle questioned in disbelief.

''His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer'' Gandalf replied

''A skin-changer?'' Kierielle echoed

''Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves'' Gandalf stated matter of factly.

The company looked at each other in dismay as Ori stepped towards the door and peeked through the crack in it.

''He's leaving!'' Ori spoke and Dori rushed over pulling him away from the door.

''Come away from there! It's not natural,none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell'' Dori told him and Gandalf rolled his eyes in response.

''Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. '' Gandalf spoke and the company seemed to relax slightly at these words.

While the dwarves turned away to begin getting ready for bed, Kierielle could not help but hear Gandalf mutter the words ''I hope'' under his breath. She glanced back at the wizard but he did not notice and so slowly but cautiously she made her way over to where the rest of the dwarves were getting ready for bed. Kierielle placed her supplies on the ground next to her and curled into one of the beds of straw that had been left out. Though she was worried about Gandalf's words the last few days events began to catch up to her and slowly she drifted off without another thought.


	20. Wise Advice

The next morning Kierielle woke up to the sound of laughter and she was so puzzled by the sound that she had to take a moment to remember exactly where she was. When the events of the night before came rushing back she shot up in her makeshift bed only to see the room was empty. Well it was empty of her companions but all around her, there were bumblebees larger then she had ever seen before and mice just as big scurrying across the floor. She was in awe at these creatures as she sat up in her makeshift bed and at the sound of more laughter she slowly got up. As she stood she pushed her hands through her dark hair, removing any stray strands of straw that had gotten tangled into it before she made her way towards the sound of the laughter.

Kierielle found the rest of the company in what she assumed was the kitchen, only they were not alone so she paused at the doorway and looked up at whom she assumed was their host. Gandalf had not been joking when he had said Beorn was a great strong man, he was larger than any man she had ever seen before though she kept that comment to herself. She entered the room, the only person who seemed to notice was Kili, who offered her a grin and motioned for her to come over. Slowly she did and as the floor boards creaked beneath her feet Beorn finally turned and noticed her presence as well.

''Ah yes, I thought I saw an elf with your company'' he spoke in a great deep voice and Kierielle paused beside Kili offering Beorn a nervous smile.

''Beorn this is Kierielle, the sixteenth member of our company'' Gandalf spoke introducing her.

''It's nice to meet you'' she spoke offering him another nervous smile as his great brown eyes scanned her.

''It is odd to see an elf working with Dwarves. Where are you from?'' Beorn spoke

''Rivendell'' she answered and Beorn seemed to assess this answer before nodding his head slightly.

''Join us then before the rest of your company devours what is left of breakfast'' he spoke and slowly Kierielle nodded before helping herself into the chair beside Kili.

As Kierielle loaded her plate with toasted bread topped with honey the rest of the company continued on with the conversation they had been having before she had entered.

''So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?'' Beorn spoke

''You know of Azog? How?'' Thorin questioned

''My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler helped drive my family and my people away from our home.'' Beorn replied and Kierielle could not help but feel bad for him.

It seemed that Beorn and the dwarves had a lot more in common than they had thought considering they had both been driven from their homes with nowhere else to turn to. There was a pause in the conversation and Kierielle wondered if maybe the dwarves were thinking the same thing she was before Beorn continued.

''You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?'' he questioned

''Before Durin's Day falls, yes.'' Gandalf confirmed

''You are running out of time'' Beorn commented

''Which is why we must go through Mirkwood''

''A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need'' Beorn spoke again and Kierielle couldn't help but feel her stomach sink at the idea.

''We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe. ''Gandalf replied

''Safe? The Wood- Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not. '' Beorn replied

''What do you mean?'' Thorin questioned

''These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive'' Beorn continued and Thorin stood from his spot crossing his arms over his chest in slight annoyance. But Beorn only approached him as he continued to speak.

''I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. '' he spoke reaching down to pick up a mouse that had scurried across the table towards him. He stroked the mouse with his thumb before continuing.

''But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?'' the company sighed in relief at this and before Thorin could respond Gandalf responded for him.

''We will need to stay here a few days to rest up for the journey ahead and to plan for it. When we are ready to leave we will require weapons, water, food and most importantly ponies, which we will send back once we have reached the forest. ''

The company glanced at Gandalf and Kierielle was sure nobody intended on staying at Beorn's longer then today but she had to admit Gandalf had a point. They had been running ragged for days now and it wasn't as if the Orcs could get them here otherwise they would have already. Beorn nodded his head in response agreeing to the terms he placed the mouse he was holding back onto the floor.

''You may stay here and rest for as long as you need. I will gather the supplies for you and as long as you stay within the borders of my land the Orcs will not come from you. I must warn you though once night falls you must stay within my lodging or else your very lives may be at risk'' he spoke and they nodded in agreement not sure what he meant by his words but definitely not wanting to argue with him.

With that Beorn left the company alone allowing them to finish breakfast as he mentioned something about tending to his beehives. Once he was gone Thorin turned to Gandalf with a raised eyebrow.

''We shouldn't be staying here longer than today we do not have time to waste'' he spoke and Gandalf rolled his eyes.

''We are in no condition to continue running and we are definitely in no condition to go through Mirkwood. We are weak which means are minds are weak, making us easy targets for the forest to invade our minds. We must take a few days to rest and gain our strength for it will be a long time before we are able to pause again even for a moment. You have food, water, shelter and safety here enjoy it while you can'' Gandalf reasoned and nobody, not even Thorin argued with him.

After breakfast most of the company went their separate ways after stacking and cleaning their plates for Beorn. Kierielle had decided to explore outside and just as she was about to step out the door a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Slowly she turned around to see who it was and when she did she saw Kili smiling back at her.

''Heading out to explore?'' he questioned and she smiled slightly.

''Yeah, I need something to do'' she replied

''Mind if I join you?'' he asked and she shrugged her shoulders

''Sure, I could use the company'' she smiled and Kili grinned back holding the door open for her as she stepped through.

It turned out the yard around Beorn's was covered with different creatures one more amazing then the next and Kierielle could not keep her eyes off of them as they wandered along. In fact she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Kili seemed to be working up the courage to talk to her about something.

**Kili's POV**

Kili had grown up hearing stories of his great grandfather, grandfather and father his whole life. Hearing about the fight with the dragon Smaug and the battle with Orcs where his great grandfather had perished. He had been trained to be a warrior, to yield a sword and to shoot arrows with amazing accuracy and yet talking to a she-elf about his feelings made him more scared than anything before. While Thorin had spent most of his childhood being the father he lost and training him for the battle of a lifetime his mother had been teaching him other sorts of things. His mother had taught him about the fierce love dwarves had for their kin and not only that she had been preparing him for the moment he found his one.

At first Kili had tried to pretend that Kierielle was not the one his mother had talked to him about. He had even tried to fight away the magnetic pull he had towards her and the way seeing her not only lit up his features but his heart as well. Every time Kierielle was in trouble he had this fierce need to be by her side to protect her and it was odd considering all his life he knew women or at least dwarf women never fought Orcs or joined battles willingly. They were protective over their women and would rather die then see any of them fight in a battle and here he was falling for a girl who had more near death experiences then he had himself.

Fili had been the one to convince him that he needed to tell Kierielle how he felt and to be honest Kili was rather shocked at his brother's sudden suggestion because clearly he thought he had been hiding it pretty well. But last night after everyone had gone to sleep Kili had been thinking of all the close calls they had and a voice beside him spoke.

''You should tell her''

Kili had turned his head to see Fili looking over at him and he gave his brother a confused look in response.

''Tell who what?'' he asked and Fili rolled his eyes.

''Tell Kierielle that she is your one'' he replied matter of factly and Kili swallowed nervously before chuckling.

''Don't be crazy Fili, I do not feel that way about anyone''

''You are a horrible liar brother, I'm only saying this because we do not know where this journey will lead and I would rather see you happy then wondering what you let slip away'' Fili replied and before Kili could comment he had closed his eyes and drifted off.

Though their conversation was short it had really gotten to Kili, so much in fact that he could not seem to fall asleep after it. He thought over what Fili had said and decided his brother was right, they did not know what was ahead and he would rather Kierielle know how he felt then go on acting as if there was nothing between them. Telling her though was easier said then done it seemed.

''Kili?'' Kierielle's voice broke him from his train of thought and he blinked in response before looking over at her concerned green eyes.

''Um what?'' he asked confused and Kierielle giggled beside him.

''I asked if you thought it was beautiful out here'' she replied and Kili blushed slightly as he realized he had not been paying much attention to the scenery at all.

Slowly he looked around with brown eyes seeing they were a little ways from the house on top of a small hill near the river. Around them there was nothing but trees with bright green leaves, wildflowers of every color and creatures of all sorts. He smiled and nodded slightly before looking back at Kierielle who was still giggling beside him.

''It is pretty nice out here'' he replied and she rolled her eyes slightly.

''I think it's wonderful'' she replied

Kili smiled in response watching Kierielle as she took a few steps around admiring the scenery and he cleared his throat slightly in an attempt to get her attention.

''Um Kierielle?'' he questioned and she turned her eyes back to him with a smile.

''Yes Kili?'' she responded

''I um, I need to tell you something'' he replied and she turned back towards him still taking a few steps backwards as she did.

''Okay then, tell me'' she replied

So Kili took a deep breath and nervously pushed his dark hair back as he tried to come up with the words he wanted to say in his head.

''Well its just that I think...'' he started to speak when suddenly Kierielle lost her footing. She squealed as she began to tumble backwards down the hill they were on and Kili ran to the edge of the hill just in time to see her roll down towards the riverbank where she came to a stop in a giant mud puddle.

His first response was to rush down the hill himself careful not trip or lose his own footing as he approached the edge of the mud. Kierielle had begun to sit up and when Kili took one look at the elf in front of him he began to laugh hysterically.

**Normal POV**

As Kili keeled over in laughter Kierielle pulled herself up and out of the slimy cold mud puddle she had stumbled into. From her head to her toes she was now covered in mud and she could feel it dripping from her clothes and onto the ground. While Kili laughed, she spit out the mud that had gotten into her mouth before narrowing her eyes at the dark haired prince.

''It is not funny!'' she whined and Kili shook his head as he stood from his spot and tried to choke back his laughter.

Once he had calmed down enough he tried to put on a serious face and it worked for a moment anyway.

''You're right'' he tried to say until he began to laugh once more before catching himself again.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But here look at yourself.'' he spoke revealing one of his hunting daggers and handing it over to her with another chuckle.

Kierielle took the dagger in her hand and used the reflective surface of the blade to look at herself. She was completely caked in mud, so much in fact that the only thing you could see on her was her eyes. At this she began to laugh as well handing the dagger back to Kili before using her hands to wipe the mud off of her face with a grin.

''Fine it's funny, now what were you going to say before I so rudely interrupted?'' she questioned and Kili got suddenly quiet.

''Kili?'' she questioned softly feeling a tinge of worry cross her features as she stepped closer to him.

It was then that he reached up with his hand and brushed away some of the mud that was still on her face. The gesture itself was so slow and sweet that Kierielle had almost forgotten he wanted to say something to her. Then suddenly he stepped closer closing the remainder of the space between them and he placed his hand on the back of her neck before his lips touched hers in a kiss.

**Alright so as I said before the stay at Beorn's is a little different then what was seen in the movie and also as in the book Beorn is not the last of his kind, they Orcs simply drove them from their home. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I own nothing except my OC. **


	21. Worth The Fight

**Finally here is an update and I am so excited for it! I apologize for the long wait but I have no internet at home right now and we've been having complications with fixing it! I'm hoping the next update wont take so long to do but I hope you enjoy this and feedback is welcome!**

When the kiss ended Kierielle pulled away from Kili with a shock looked on her face. Had that just happened? Did he really just kiss her?

''Kierielle?'' Kili's voice caught her attention and she looked over at him gingerly touching her lips in the process.

''I think um, I think I should go get cleaned up'' she replied softly, dropping her hand from her lips before turning away and rushing back towards the house.

When she arrived at the house, the yard was empty and the dwarves were nowhere to be seen. She stepped inside to find it empty as well and though she found it odd that no one was around, she thought nothing of it as she made her way over to where her supplies was. She began to rummage through her bag searching for a change of clothes when she heard footsteps behind her. At the sound Kierielle turned towards the doorway only to see Beorn standing in it.

''Oh, hello Master Beorn'' she spoke politely and he nodded in response.

''Your dwarf friends have gone to the river to clean up''he spoke

Kierille nodded, offering Beorn a smile before pushing her hand through her muddy hair. She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip before speaking.

''I don't suppose you have a place I could clean myself up as well?''

Beorn's eyes scanned her slightly taking in her mud covered appearance before chuckling slightly.

''Well, I couldn't let a lady wander around like that'' he smiled before motioning for her to follow him.

As it turned out Beorn ended up boiling some water on his stove before pouring it into a small washbasin. He then led Kierielle to one of his back rooms where he sat the tub down and left so that she could have her privacy. Once she was sure he was gone Kierielle removed her mud covered caked clothes and stepped into the now warm water. Instantly she felt relief and she sunk lower into the tub so that the water covered everything but her face.

**Kili's POV**

After Kierielle had all but run off Kili could not help but think he should not have kissed her. He had scared her off and ruined any chance he might have had with her. He felt his heart sink at the thought and he stared in the direction she had gone feeling his heart break. Maybe he should have gone after her but instead he went in the opposite direction, hoping to ease his pain and clear his thoughts. Kili found himself wandering towards the river and he eventually stumbled upon his kin.

''Kili!'' he turned to see Fili approaching with a smile that faltered when he noticed his brothers grim expression.

''Kili what's wrong?'' he questioned, raising his eyebrow slightly in concern.

Before Kili could respond, however Bofur had approached as well.

''Come on lads, We're all going to get cleaned up'' and with that Fili shot Kili another look before the two of them followed Bofur over to where the others were already bathing.

**Normal POV **

Kierielle did not know why she had run from Kili but as she lay there in the water she tried to figure it out. Perhaps she was scared of his feelings after all, could he really have felt that way about her? He was a dwarf and she was an elf there was no way they could really be in love was there? Not only that, but he was a prince and she was far from royalty there was no way it would work, there was no way it could work, was there?

''This is crazy'' she muttered to no one in particular pushing her hands through her now clean hair in frustration.

Who knew things could get this complicated and why on earth had she let them? Slowly she pulled herself from the water, letting it drip off of her body as she wrapped herself in a cloth Beorn had left her. She dried herself off still lost in thoughts of Kili and how his kiss had made her feel. Kierielle dressed herself in her tunic and traveling pants before using the remainder of the water to clean the mud from her traveling dress.

Once it was clean she made her way outside and once outside she hung her dress to dry on a nearby tree before leaning against the trunk letting her eyes scan the area in front of her.

''Kierielle!'' a voice startled her, causing her to jump and she turned to see Fili approaching her.

''Hi Fili'' she spoke offering him a weak smile.

Fili stood next to her and they both watched in the distance as the rest of the company approached Beorn's house. All except a certain dark haired prince and Kierielle wondered where he could be. As if reading her mind Fili spoke up.

''He's at the river, he wasn't quite ready to face you''

She looked at him in surprise.

''You know?'' she questioned

Fili nodded slightly ''He's my brother, there isn't much he can hide from me''

''You must think I'm awful'' she whispered and he shook his head.

''I think you had your reasons, but I also think he deserves an explanation'' Fili spoke, reaching out to squeeze her arm before making his way towards the house as well.

Kierielle watched him leave thinking about what he had said. He was right after all she at least owed Kili an explanation, even if she didn't really have one. So with a sigh Kierielle pushed herself off of the tree and slowly made her way towards the river.

**Kili's POV**

Kili sat by the river lost in his own thoughts, the company had left a while ago and no one had questioned him as to why he remained behind. Fili had been the only one to seem concerned, but he too had left him to his thoughts and for that he was grateful. Kili did not know what was hurting him more, the fact that Kierielle had not returned his kiss or that he had to soon face her and act as if nothing was wrong.

His heart ached more than it ever had before and that alone made him angry. He was supposed to be a fierce warrior and yet he had been taken down by some elf maiden. Kili let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his hands through his dark hair. He looked up at the now setting sun and realized it was time to face the company. So he stood from his spot and turned to go only to come face to face with the dark haired elf who had broken his heart.

**Normal POV**

Kierielle stared back at Kili with wide eyes. She had thought about what she was going to say the whole way here, but as she stared at the dark haired prince she had forgotten everything. She paused pushing her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

''Um, hi'' she spoke softly and Kili stared back not saying anything so she continued.

''Kili, listen I'm sorry'' she started, but he held his hand up to stop her.

''There's no need to apologize, I understand'' and Kierielle raised her eyebrows in surprise.

''You do?'' she questioned and he nodded before turning away from her.

'' I was stupid to think an elf would have feelings for me, I was stupid to think you would ever feel that way about me, I'm sorry'' he continued.

At his words Kierielle paused, her heart breaking over what hat had heard and she realized at that moment he did care.

''Kili, wait a minute'' she spoke, but he brushed her off.

''It's nothing Kierielle''

''Kili listen!'' she finally shouted, causing him to turn his attention back to her with a frown.

''What Kierielle? What else could there possibly be to say?'' he snapped and she was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

She avoided his dark eyes and looked down at her feet with a frown.

''The truth '' she finally whispered in response.

Kili's eyes softened slightly.

''The truth? and what would that be?'' he questioned.

She raised her eyes to meet his with a sigh.

''The truth is I didn't want to hurt you. I got scared when you kissed me. It's because I don't deserve you. You're a prince and I'm just an elf maiden. I thought it was some kind of joke'' at this his facial expression softened and he even let out a laugh.

''Is that all?'' he questioned and Kierielle stared back at him with wide eyes.

''Perhaps you don't understand, but this would never work, Thorin would never allow it'' she spoke again.

Kili laughed again, shaking his head in disbelief.

''So you're saying you do care about me?'' he questioned.

''Well, yes, but are you even listening to m-'' he cut her off with a kiss surprising her once more as his arms wrapped around her waist.

After a moment he pulled back, leaving her breathless as he rested his forehead on hers with a smile.

''As long as you want me Kierielle, I will fight for you'' he whispered and though she wanted to fight him on it and insist he deserved better instead she simply smiled and replied.

''And I will fight for you'' before pulling him into another kiss.


	22. Mirkwood Forest

**Finally there's an update! I apologize for the long wait but I've had no internet I've gotten it back though so expect more frequent updates! And a new story coming soon! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The next day was the one the company had been waiting for. They woke up at the break of dawn and gathered together the supplies they had been provided by Beorn. There was a nervous air surrounding the company that Kierielle could feel from the moment she had woken up. She wasn't sure if it was because of the uncertainty of what lay ahead or the fact that the orcs would undeniably be close on their tail. Either way they knew they had overstayed their welcome with Beorn and it was time to move on.

After a quick and silent breakfast of bread and honey the company gathered their things. They followed Thorin outside to where Beorn had gathered some horses for them.

**''Thank you Beorn, for everything'**' Gandalf spoke and all around her the company muttered their thank you's as well before climbing onto the ponies. Kierielle gave Beorn a grateful smile before following suit.

**''Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind. **''

And with one final wave Thorin began to lead them at a rapid pace in hopes they would continue to outrun the Orcs that were plaguing them still. Eventually they approached a gloomy looking forest and slowed to the halt. One by one they began to dismount and Kierielle looked in awe at what she assumed was Mirkwood forest.

She had heard the stories of the forest, mainly of the elves who resided within. Though it had been her mother's home, she had never thought she would see it up close. Perhaps if they were not on such a rushed schedule, she might have sought out the elves for the answers she so desperately craved. But this was not the time nor the place.

**''Here lies our path through Mirkwood''** she hears Gandalf call as she removes her supplies from the back of her pony.

**''No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.''** Dwalin comments.

**''Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.''** Gandalf instructs and while the others remove their supplies Kierielle looks off into the distance seeing Beorn watching them in his bear form.

As the others get their supplies Kierielle approaches Gandalf and Bilbo, who are standing near the forest edge. She admires the elven gate, but cannot help but feel some uneasiness in the pit of her stomach as she gazes at the looming path before them.

**''This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?'' **she hears Bilbo question and though she feels the same way the feeling within her stomach tells her there is no way around this treacherous path.

**''Not unless we go two hundred miles North, or twice that distance South'' **Gandalf replies confirming her fears before he moves to examine something further.

Kierielle turns to Bilbo and offers him a small smile.

**''Don't worry Bilbo, we will make it through''** she tells him

**''But how do you know?'**' he questions and she can't help but notice him reach for something in his pocket almost nervously.

'**'Gandalf won't steer us wrong''** she reasoned.

Kierielle watched as the dwarves began to set the horses free and at that moment Gandalf emerged from the forest once more.

''**Not my horse! I need it!''** he shouted just as they were about to remove its tack. The dwarves looked up in surprise and Kierielle felt her heart sink at the idea of trudging through this forest alone.

**''You're not leaving us?'' **Bilbo questioned.

**''I would not do this unless I had to''** Gandalf replied, shooting Thorin a look before bringing his gaze back to Bilbo and Kierielle could not help but hear the exchange.

**''You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the shire.'' **

**''I was going to tell you; I..found something in the Goblin tunnels''**

**''Found what?'' **there is a pause in the conversation and Kierielle eyes Bilbo noticing his hand in his pocket once more.

**''What did you find?'' **Gandalf questions again.

**''My courage''** he finally responds removing his hand and giving Gandalf a weak smile.

**''Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it.'' **Gandalf replies and Bilbo nods before moving back towards the others.

Gandalf watches him for a moment before turning to Kierielle.

**''Kierielle I advise you not to go looking for answers without me.'' **she looked at him surprised and he gave her a knowing look.

**''This forest will play tricks on you and if you wander from the company you may never find what you are searching for.''**

**''I will stay with them''**

**''Good and keep an eye on Bilbo...I fear there is something he is not telling us.'' **he whispered touching her shoulder before turning back towards the company. He began to walk back towards the horse speaking as he did so.

**''I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me:'' **he stops giving Thorin a hard look before moving forward.

**''This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.''**

**''Lead us astray? What does that mean?'' **Bilbo questions and Gandalf mounts his horse before speaking again.

**''You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.''**Kierielle feels a chill run down her spine at his words and she glances fearfully towards the forest as he turns to ride away.

**''No matter what may come stay on the path!'' **he shouts and then rides away.

For a moment they watch him ride off and then the company turned back towards the forest.

**''Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day.''** Thorin speaks and the rest of the company begins to gather their things.

''**Durin's Day. Let's go!''** Dwalin replies

**''This is our one chance to find the hidden door'' **Thorin responds and the rest of the company nods in agreement as they approach the beginning of the path.

For a long time the company is silent focusing their attention on the path in front of them. The forest around them was dark and Kierielle could not help but wonder if the path they were on actually led anywhere. The longer they wandered through the forest the more hazy her mind began to feel.

**''The path goes this way'' **she hears Thorin say though his voice sounds a million miles away.

She looks up to see the group turn so she follows bumping into Kili in the process. He reached out to steady her instantly meeting her gaze.

**''You okay?''** she hears him ask, but it sounds as if he is talking to her through a tunnel.

Kierielle blinks as she looks at him seeing more than one of him. She blinks again, this time only seeing one of him so she replies.

**''Yes, I'm fine''** and he offers her a smile before they continue moving.

In front of them Dwalin thumps his hammer on the ground in order to find the stones of the path.

**''This way'' **he says and the company continues to follow everyone seeming to be lost in their own world.

**''Air. I need air.'' **Bofur mutters beside her.

**''My head, its spinning'' **she hears Oin say.

Suddenly the group stops causing everyone to crash into one another. Kierielle nearly falls backwards, but Kili steadies her once more.

**''What's happened?'' **Oin questions

**''Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?'' **Thorin questions.

**''The path..its disappeared'' **Nori speaks and Kierielle glances down at her feet only to see the path is in fact gone.

**''That's impossible'' **she mutters letting her eyes scan the forest in search of the path. When had they lost the path?

**''Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!''** Thorin shouts and frantically everyone begins to search for it, but it is nowhere to be found.

Slowly the group begins to wander through the forest, everyone around her is staggering and muttering.

''**I don't remember this place before. None of its familiar.'' **Balin mutters.

**''It's got to be here'' **Dori adds

**''What hour is it?'' **Thorin questions.

**''I do not know. I don't even know what day it is.'' **Dwalin replies

**''Is there no end to this accursed place?''** Thorin questions.

And Kierielle begins to wonder the same thing. The air around her feels as if its suffocating her or as if the sickness from the forest is somehow entering her mind.

The company continues to walk still in search of the path, but with no luck.

**''Look''** Ori speaks causing the muttering around her to stop.

**''A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods.'' **Dori speaks, holding up the pouch that looks oddly familiar.

**''Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine''** Bofur adds taking the pouch from Dori.

**''Because it is yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost'' **Bilbo replies exasperated and for the first time Kierielle begins to realize they may actually be lost.

**''We're not lost. We keep heading East.'' **Dwalin states.

**''But which way is East? We've lost the sun. ''** Oin states in a defeated tone.

That was when the arguing started, all around her the dwarves began to shout which turned into shoving. Kierielle stepped out of the way looking to the side only to see her mother standing in the distance.

**''Mom?''** she questioned taking a few steps closer to her, but she did not fade away. She stumbled further and further into the forest, but despite the distance she travelled she did not find herself getting any closer. Then suddenly she realized the voices of the dwarves had stopped and when she looked up again the image of her mother had faded and there was no sign of the company, she was most definitely lost.


	23. The Woodland Realm

**Here is another update! I want you to know that there will be no Tauriel in my story not because I don't like her but because I was really sad she wouldn't get Kili. However Legolas is still in it so I hope you enjoy!**

As Kierielle looked around the forest the panic began to set in. She was most definitely lost there was no sign of the dwarves and the only sound she heard was the wind rustling through the trees. How could she have been so stupid?

''**This forest will play tricks on you..'' **Gandalf's voice echoed through her head.

How could she have been so blind? Her mother was gone and she had gone on some wild chase after something that did not even exist.

**''The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.'' **his voice echoed once more.

She should have heeded Gandalf's warning but now it was much too late. Frantically her green eyes searched the forest, but she could not recall the way she had come. Was it East? West? South or North? How could she have gotten so mixed up? The air around her felt thick and her mind was so hazy that she didn't know her left from her right. If only she could find a way to clear her head. Then suddenly the idea dawned on her if she couldn't find her way out, perhaps she could climb up to get some air. Slowly she turned and looked at the tree behind her. She examined it closely before reaching up to pull herself onto the first branch. It was a slow process and she nearly lost her footing a few times, but making it to the top was well worth it.

Almost instantly her mind felt clearer, she took a moment to let her eyes adjust and when they did the view was breathtaking. She could see the lake in the distance and beyond that what she could only assume was Erebor.

**''We're so close.'' **she muttered, taking a moment to scan the forest around her.

She had been hoping for some sign of the dwarves, but much to her dismay there was nothing. The forest was rather calm and just as she was about to give up and climb down when she noticed the trees moving in the distance. They looked as if something massive was bending them out of shape and her heart began to sink at the thought of the dwarves. Quickly she began to climb down from branch to branch until she hit the forest floor. Around her the trees were bending and as if out of nowhere giant spiders appeared. Kierielle hit the ground as the spiders narrowly crawled over her. Once they had passed, she shot up almost certain that where the spiders were headed would most definitely lead her to the dwarves.

Quickly she rushed after them, careful not to draw any attention to herself. As she moved she managed to pull her bow out holding it tightly in her grip ready for any action. In front of her the spiders stopped and as she got closer her heart skipped a beat as the voices of the company filled the air.

As she approaches the group she strings an arrow onto her bow. Her green eyes survey the scene, all around her the dwarves are fighting off spiders and when one manages to grab Kili she hears Fili shout his name before she lets her arrow fly sinking into it with a deadly blow. Kili looks over in surprise and when he sees her a look of relief washes over his face. However, their reunion is cut short when more spiders swing down from the trees above them.

The dwarves prepare for another fight when Kierielle notices a figure through the trees above them. When she focuses in she can see its an elf and she finds herself in awe as he slides down the silk of one of the spiders and kills it. He then slides on the forest floor underneath the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half and comes up with an arrow nocked in his bow aimed at Thorin.

**''Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf it would be my pleasure.'' **the elf speaks

**''Help!'' **a voice shouts and the company whirls around to see Kili being dragged away once more.

Ignoring the elves Kierielle springs to action notching her bow in the process. As she runs through the forest to where Kili is she lets three arrows fly killing three spiders in the process. The fourth arrow, she sinks into the spider that has grabbed Kili. However, there were still more coming. Noticing Kili is unarmed Kierielle reaches for her dagger tossing it to Kili.

**''Kili catch!''** she shouts and he grabs the dagger before she turns to take care of the spider behind her.

Once the threat is gone, she turns to Kili who reaches over touching the side of her face with a smile on his face.

**''Search them!''** she hears the elf shout breaking the moment.

Kili drops his hand and the two of them are pushed forward by some of the elves to be searched with the others. For awhile the elves seem to ignore her presence and she finds herself studying them as they remove the company's weapons. The blonde elf who spoke earlier seems to be charge. From what Kierielle can see he's arrogant and bossy and though she is curious about the elves from Mirkwood she can see they are nothing like her kin from Rivendell.

**''And what do we have here?'' **the elf's voice breaks her train of thought and she looks up to see him peering down at her.

**''An elf with a company of dwarves, do you have a name?'' **

**''Yes'' **she responds and when she doesn't continue he raises his eyebrow.

**''What is it?''** he snaps.

**''Kierielle'' **she states and he eyes her before motioning one of the female elves forward.

**''Remove her weapons'' **and without hesitation the elf does as she is told.

She removes Kierielle's bow, arrows, dagger and sword, leaving her with nothing.

**''Where did you get this?'' **she hears the male elf ask and her eyes shift to where he is standing with Thorin.

**''It was given to me''** Thorin states

**''Not just a thief, but a liar as well''** he snaps and Kierielle steps forward.

**''He's not a liar!''**she shouts and the elf eyes her with an angry look on his face.

He ignores her words and turns to the other elves.

**''Enwenno hain!''** he shouts in Elvish and the rest of the elves begin to lead the dwarves away.

They are led through the forest and eventually over a bridge. They enter the woodland realm and for the first time in her life Kierielle sees the place her mother came from. The company is led through the raised wooden walkways and Kierielle is in complete awe. The entire place is built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern and even though they are being led to the dungeon Kierielle can't help but wonder if she might finally find the answers she's been waiting for.

While the dwarves are locked into their cells Kierielle is brought further down the path. She is locked into a cell away from the dwarves in its own area and left alone with her thoughts.

Kierielle had not been sitting there long when someone approached her cell. She looked up to see the elf from before holding some keys in his hands.

**''Are we being let go?'' **she asked and he looked as if he wanted to laugh.

**''My father wants to see you'' **he states and she raises her eyebrow.

**''Your father?'' **she questions.

He unlocks her cell and motions for her to follow.

**''King Thranduil.'' **Kierielle feels her heart sink at the name and her eyes widen as she looks at him.

**''Your father is the king?''**

**''Yes, so lets not keep him waiting'' **he states and she nods letting him lead her away. For a moment they walk in silence, but she can feel his eyes on her.

**''You seem to know who my father is, but I do not recall seeing you around here before''**he speaks

**''I've only met him once..''** she pauses unsure if she should continue but figuring she had nothing to lose she adds.

**''My mother grew up here.'' **he looks at her surprised.

**''And you've never been here before?'' **he asks and she shakes her head in response.

**''I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!'' **they hear someone shout and he touches her shoulder causing her to stop. She looks over at him and he holds his finger to his lips to silence her. The voice continues.

**''You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!''** Kierielle recognizes Thorin's voice and strains to hear the conversation she can't help but wonder how many people Thranduil has turned his back on.

**''Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North.'' **

**''I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen'' **there's a pause in the conversation.

**''You are just like him'' **Kierielle hears the shuffling of feet before the king speaks once more.

**''Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait.'' **

And suddenly Thorin is being hauled down and when he sees Kierielle his eyes widen in surprise. However, before they can say anything she is ushered forward and for the first time since they entered the Woodland realm she was actually scared of what was ahead.


	24. Finding Answers

Kierielle is pushed forward before she can protest. She is led forward and she finds herself in front of a throne made completely out of antlers. It is one of the most majestic things she has ever seen and in it sits an equally majestic looking elf. King Thranduil did not say anything to her, but she could feel his icy eyes assessing her as she stood before him. Behind her the elf who brought her turns to leave.

**''Do not wander too far Legolas, I will need you to return our guest to her cell.'' **Thranduil speaks and his son who she now knows is Legolas nods his head before leaving.

Kierielle watches him go and now she is truly alone with Thranduil. Her green eyes turn back to him nervous of what was going to occur. King Thranduil continues to look at her and she crosses her arms over her chest waiting for him to speak.

**''It is curious to see an elf travelling with dwarves, especially in these parts'' **he finally states pausing for a moment to see if he will get a response but when she doesn't he smiles and adds.

**''Though I suppose not that curious considering who your mother is''**

**''You know nothing of my mother'' **she snaps in disgust.

King Thranduil looks down at his hand as if he is examining his nail out of boredom.

**''Your mother grew up here, I know more about her than you do. She was my kin.''**

**''You are just as Thorin said you were''** she snaps and he looks at her in surprise.

**''I heard you talking to him and everything he said was true you lack all honor, we came to you for help and you turned your back on us!'' **she shouts blinking back the tears in her eyes.

**''Do not speak to me about honor. Do you know anything about your mother? Or just the lies she has fed you?'' **he speaks standing from his throne and approaches her. And though he looks elegant as he does so, he also looks fierce and frightening.

**''My mother was no liar!''**she finds herself spitting out.

**''Your mother was a traitor, she had everything here with her kin and she threw it all away for some dwarf!'' **Kierielle's eyes widened in surprise and Thranduil smirked knowing he had stumbled onto something he could hold against her.

**''So she never told you about your father?''** Kierielle says nothing in return and for once the pieces start to come together.

She was shorter than the other elves, tanner, her ears less pointed and she never felt as if she belonged until she had stumbled upon the company.

**''Your father was a dwarf and he abandoned your mother the first chance he got.'' **

**''You are a liar'' **she snaps.

**''There's something you should learn about dwarves, they care about no one but themselves.'' **

Kierielle narrows her eyes at him, fighting back her tears.

**''I'd rather be a dwarf than an elf any day! They have more heart than you ever will!'' **she shouts

**''You are the reason my mother is dead and I will never forgive you for that!''**

**''Well, lucky for you I'm not seeking forgiveness and you can rot with your friends''** he turns and approaches his throne once more.

**''Legolas!''** he shouts and the blonde haired elf enters the room.

**''Return her to her cell'' **he states and with that she is being led away once more.

They do not speak as they follow the winding pathways to the dungeon. Legolas leads her past the dwarves and she can hear them shouting at her as they pass.

**''Kierielle! What have they done?''** she hears Kili call and though she glances at him she doesn't respond. Legolas returns her to her cell and before he, leaves he examines her.

**''You look upset'' **he states

**''I pity you Legolas, your father is a monster and I pity you Legolas. Your father is a monster and I hope you have the sense to leave here before he corrupts you''** she states and he looks at her surprised, but says nothing in response as he turns away and leaves her with alone with her thoughts.

Kierielle was not ashamed that her father was a dwarf. In fact, she did not know why she had not realized it sooner. But she did not understand why her mother had kept it from her. Had he really just abandoned them or was there something more to it? She only wished her mother was still here so she could ask her. Or even Gandalf because perhaps now that she had more information he could put the rest of the pieces together for her. All her life she had wanted these answers and now that she had them, she was still more lost than ever before.

**Kili's POV**

Ever since he had seen the blonde haired elf walk by with kierielle he had been pacing. She did not answer him, but he could see the hurt in her eyes and it made his heartache. He knew she had been to see the king, Thorin had informed them of that on his return, but they were all puzzled as to why.

**''You're going to tire yourself out.'' **Fili speaks beside him and Kili stops leaning against the nearby wall.

**''I just wish I could see her**'' he states, reaching into his pocket and removing the rune stone his mother had given him.

**''She's strong, whatever happened, she'll work through it'' **Fili speaks and Kili nods, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

**''I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn.''** they hear Bofur speak and Kili glances out of his cell with a sigh.

**''We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?'' **Ori questions sadly.

**''Not stuck in here, you're not!'' **a familiar voice causes them to jump and Kili stands from his spot to see Bilbo holding a set of keys.

**''Bilbo!'' **Balin shouts and the rest of them begin to exclaim their surprise as well.

**''Shhh! There are guards nearby!'' **Bilbo hushes them and begins to unlock the cells.

He does Kili and Fili's last and as the door swings open Kili puts a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

**''Quick, give me the keys I'll get Kierielle''** Bilbo nods handing him the keys and Kili takes off in the opposite direction.

Luckily Kierielle's cell is not far off and he finds it quickly.

**''Kierielle!'' **he whispers and she jumps up in surprise.

**''Kili? But, how?'' **she asks as he unlocks her cell.

**''Bilbo, he's quite the burglar'' **Kili explains and can't help but notice the look of concern that crosses her features. Despite that though she wraps her arms around him in a quick hug. He squeezes her placing a quick kiss on her forehead before pulling back and taking her hand.

**''We've got to hurry'' **he explains and with that they take off back towards the company. Once they join them Bilbo begins to lead them through the Woodland realm and Kili continues to grip Kierielle's hand as they hurry along.

**Normal POV**

**''This way'' **Bilbo calls out to them and though they follow him she can't help but wonder how he managed to get past the elves in the first place.

**''I don't believe it; We're in the cellars!'' **Kili snaps beside her.

**''You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!''** Bofur speaks up

**''I know what I'm doing!'' **Bilbo snaps back

**''Shhh'' **Bofur says

**''This way!'' **Bilbo calls out. Kierielle looks up as they enter the room in which several wine barrels are stacked inside.

**''Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!''**Bilbo urges them.

**''Are you mad?! They'll find us!'' **Dwalin shouts.

**''No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!'' **the company stands there weighing their options until Thorin speaks up and they hear a commotion in the distance.

**''Do as he says!''**

Quickly they climb into the barrels and poke their heads out to see what comes next.

**''What do we do now?''** Bofur asks.

**''Hold your breath.''** Bilbo states

**''Hold my breath? What do you mean?'' **Bofur asks but in response Bilbo pulls the lever and the barrels begin to slide downward toward the water. With numerous shouts the barrels hit the water and despite being wet and cold Kierielle now understands Bilbo's plan.


	25. Down the River

**Sorry its been so long for an update I've been super busy with work lately. But I hope you enjoy this update. **

Despite being wet and cold Kierielle is quite glad to be out of the cells, but as she looks around at the others she realizes Bilbo has not joined them. Panicked, she looks up just in time to see the trap door open and Bilbo falls through. As he surfaces he grabs a hold of her barrel and she reached for his hand with a wide smile.

**''Brilliant Bilbo!'' **she compliments him.

**''Well done, Master Baggins'' **Thorin comments and Bilbo waves his hand in thanks.

**''Come on, let's go'' **Thorin speaks again and without hesitation they begin to paddle along using their hands.

The current from the river pulls them along at a rapid pace.

**''Hold on!'' **Thorin shouts and suddenly they move over a waterfall and their barrels are plunged through the rapids.

Kierielle struggles to grip Bilbo's hand, making sure he doesn't lose his grip as they continue to float down the raging river. Behind them Kierielle catches a glimpse of Legolas emerging from a gateway. He shouts, but Kierielle cannot make sense of his words until she hears a horn blow and they round the corner to see a heavily guarded gate in the distance. At the sound of the horn the guards spring to action, pulling a lever and causing the gate close.

**''No!''** Thorin shouts as the barrels come to a stop and pile into one another.

Kierielle looks around sure that things cannot get any worse when suddenly the guards above them are attacked and out of the woods come the Orcs.

The Orcs swarm over the guard post killing the remaining elves and though Kierielle's first reaction is to reach for her bow she comes up empty handed and curses. They were weaponless and they were trapped.

**''Watch out! Those are Orcs!'' **Bofur shouts out.

The Orcs begin to throw themselves onto the company and beside her Bilbo kills one with his sword. As the now dead Orc falls into the river Kierielle reaches for his sword thankful to now have something to defend herself with. The company continues to fight around her when suddenly Kili emerges from his barrel. Kierielle watches in awe as he runs up the stairs towards the lever ducking to avoid an axe in the process.

**''Kili!'' **Dwalin shouts managing to throw a sword to the dark haired dwarf who catches it and fights his way up the stairs.

Behind him another Orc appears, but Fili fires a dagger at it killing it instantly and allowing Kili to focus on the Orc in front of him. Kili kills the Orc, but as he reaches for the lever in front of him an arrow hits him in the calf. Kierielle watches in shock as he stops short, gasping.

**''Kili!''** Fili shouts, but Kili falls backwards, letting out a groan of pain as he does.

**''Kili'' **Thorin calls out.

Kierielle is out of her barrel faster than she could have ever imagined. She rushes up the stairs as an Orc approaches Kili and manages to stab him from behind, killing him before he touches the dark haired prince.

Legolas and the other elves emerge from the bushes taking on the Orcs as Kierielle reaches down to brush a strand of Kili's hair away from his face.

**''Kili''** she whispers blinking back some tears in the process.

**''The lever''** he gasps out and Kierielle nods, leaving his side to pull the lever opening the gate and letting the dwarves through. Once the gate is open she rushes back to Kili.

**''We've go to go''** she speaks helping him to the edge and watching as he slides back into the barrel.

She winces as the shaft of the arrow snaps and without hesitation she follows him down, grabbing the side of Kili's barrel as they are pushed down the waterfall with the others. Kierielle struggles to hold on to the side of Kili's barrel as they are pushed down the river. Around them the others continue to fight off the Orcs who have used the shore to follow them down the river. Kierielle is pushed around with Kili's barrel through the raging river. Not only was she struggling to hold on she was being slammed into rocks as they moved along. She gasped in pain as her back slammed into a sharp rock her fingers slowly slipping from the barrel when a hand managed to grab her and pull her back up. Kili gripped her hands tightly with a look of determination crossing his features and Kierielle knew he would not let her fall.

Eventually the flow of the river began to calm down, allowing for the dwarves to paddle their barrels down the river. Kierielle was relieved that she finally had a moment to catch her breath.

**''Anything behind us?''** Thorin asks and they all begin to look around.

**''Not that I can see''** Balin replies.

**''I think we've outrun the Orcs''** Bofur comments.

**''Not for long; we've lost the current'' **Thorin responds.

**''Bofur is half drown''** Dwalin shouts.

**''Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!'' **Thorin shouts.

Without hesitation they follow his order making their way to the riverbank where there is a slab of rock jutting out into the river. Kierielle lets go of Kili's barrel so that he can paddle more easily and she slowly swims to the shore. Once there she pulls herself up ignoring the ache in her back as she waits for Kili to join them. Everyone is soaked from head to toe and Kierielle is thankful that for the moment the weather seems to be mild enough to keep them from freezing.

When Kili comes onto the rocks he falls to his knees in pain and instantly Fili and Kierielle are at his side.

**''I'm fine, it's nothing'' **he tries to brush them off.

**''It's not''** Kierielle replies subconsciously reaching for her bag and cursing when she realizes she no longer has her healing supplies.

**''On your feet'' **they hear Thorin say.

**''Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding''** Fili argues as Kierielle leans down to examine his injury further.

It did not look too bad though the shaft of the arrow was still buried within. They desperately needed some healing supplies, but she knew they had no time to find it.

**''There's an Orc pack on our tail; we keep moving.'' **Thorin argues.

**''To where?'' **Balin asks.

**''To the mountain; we're so close'' **Bilbo replies.

**''A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it.''**

**''So then we go around.''**

**''The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves.''**

**''Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes'' **Thorin finally says and Kierielle springs into action.

While Fili rips some cloth from his clothing, Kierielle rips her own piece from herself and dunks it into the river. She approaches Kili and slowly begins to clean around the wound. He hisses in response.

**''I know I'm sorry''** she mutters and slowly he reaches his hand over pushing her hair from her face.

**''Don't worry about it'' **he hisses again and she frowns.

Fili then approaches so Kierielle finishes up quickly and watches as Fili affectionately binds his younger brother's leg. Suddenly there is the sound of footsteps and everyone jumps in surprise as they see a man pointing an arrow at Ori. Dwalin grabs a branch and shields Ori, but the man shoots the arrow at it. Beside her Kili retrieves a rock, but it his shot from his hand before he is able to throw it.

**''Do it again, and you're dead''** the man speaks and the company pauses unsure of what to do next.

Balin is the one to approach him his hands held up in front of him.

**''Excuse me, but uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?''**

The man lowers his bow and climbs aboard his barge so slowly the company approaches him.

**''What makes you think I will help you?'' **

**''Those boots have seen better days'' **Balin comments as the man begins to load the empty barrels onto his barge.

**''As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?'' **Balin continues.

**''A boy and two girls''**

**''And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty.'' **

**''Aye. She was.'' **the man replies.

**''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-...''** Balin starts to apologize when Dwalin interrupts.

**''Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties''**

**''What's your hurry?''**

**''What's it to you?''**

**''I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.''**

**''We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills'' **Balin intercepts.

**''Simple merchants, you say?''** the man questions eyeing Kierielle and Bilbo suspiciously.

**''We'll need food, supplies, weapons, can you help us?'' **Thorin asks.

The man leans down and examines the barrels once more.

**''I know where these barrels came from.''**

**''What of it?''**

**''I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He** **will see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil''**

**''I'll wager there are ways to enter the town unseen'' **Balin presses.

**''Aye, But for that, you will need a smuggler.'' **

**''For which we will pay double.''**

After a moment of hesitation the bargemen agrees. The company boards the barge and they all take their seats as the man begins to bring them down the river.


End file.
